The Assassin's Redemption
by craftydevil
Summary: A very mature short story of a mysterious masked man and a sweet helpless young lady who requires his help. This story does not revolve around music, but murder and messy mayhem run amok.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **This short story was inspired by a friend that I have lost touch with.**

 **Life is short, and none of us know when our time will come, so I decided to start sharing more of my writing in the hopes that it touches people, or at least, entertains. Where ever you are Agi, I hope Ramik is with you...**

 **That being said, this feels like an E/C story but has two unique main characters. Ramik is the male lead, derived from Ramin + Erik = RAMIK. See? it's easy math...and if you don't know who Ramin is then you live in a cave...with Erik. That's the only allowable excuse to not know who Ramin is...**

 **The lead female is Marieagne (pronounced Marie- ang=like the end of the word rang) Just a common girl who shares Christine's characteristics (and love of a man in a mask!). Music does not play a role in this story so their names can't be Erik and Christine! But it will feel a lot like a phantom sort of story with a mysterious masked man and sweet helpless young lady...**

 **Anyway...please enjoy my phantom-ish unchartered corners of my mind story. It was written as a series of emails so forgive any jerkiness and how quickly it gets going. It is a few chapters long and I should be able to update quickly since it's all done and only needs final proofreading. Let me know if you enjoy it!**

 **WARNING!** **Extreme violence and adult sexual situations. Blood, gore, love, sex, swearing and violence...all that good stuff...**

o.o.o

The wind was bitter cold and I pulled my cloak around me tightly. As I squinted to see through the driving snow, I could see a large inn up ahead. There was some activity around the stables and the front door of the establishment. The weather had taken an unexpected turn for the worse, and everyone was seeking shelter, but I was worried someone might recognize me and raise the alarm. I was still too close to my last job to be thinking of finding legitimate shelter. The hollow below a tree would have to do. The wind blew harder through my meager clothing and I stole back into the forest to continue on my way. Snow made my tracks ridiculously easy to follow so I tried to keep below the trees and off the main path. After some cold movement through the darkening night I spied a light and headed toward it to investigate. The sign hanging over a smaller tavern advertised rooms for rent. It was a good distance down the road and looked to be deserted compared to the hustle, bustle of the previous establishment. Icy wind sliced through me, making up my mind for me. I headed for shelter.

The bell hanging on the door chimed as I entered and I almost cringed, but saw there was not a soul in the small establishment. I shuddered from head to toe, shaking off snow and the chill of the cold night. I was used to the cold by now, but every so often it was nice to feel warm all over.

"Good evening." A woman spoke from behind me and my muscles tensed. I turned slightly to take her in and was surprised to find such a young innkeeper. "Do you require a room? I have some hot stew if you're hungry? You must be frozen. The fire is nice and hot. Come in. Come in."

Her easy smile invited me in, just as the wave of her hand invited me forward. I stalled before turning fully from the shadow of the doorway. The full black mask upon my face put most people off, and I dearly did not want to put off the proprietor of this warm, out of the way, inn.

"I will only require one night of lodging and dinner," it didn't hurt to be polite. "Please."

"Of course, Monsieur." She had turned to set out a glass and bowl on a tray for my dinner.

"I do not wish to alarm you, but I wear a mask to hide my face." The end of the last word hissed from my tongue. I had no face...

"What was that?" The woman was preoccupied with setting my hot dinner properly on the tray, pouring a large glass of mead, cutting hearty slices of bread from a large loaf. I pursed my lips at her back. I was used to people being at least a little wary around me.

She didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, so I walked to the fire and held out my hands. I almost moaned at the heat. My eyes did close in bliss for a few seconds, but I heard the woman approaching.

"Sit. Eat. You can pay me after you warm up. Let me know if you need anything else." She was so matter of fact and busy that I don't think she even looked at me twice. She bustled away and I felt slightly put out by her dismissal of me. I'd always thought I had some air of trouble and darkness that followed me around. I certainly was never welcomed into an establishment like this before. I usually had to pay double and swear to be out by dawn.

"Mademoiselle?" I called after her and she spun quickly, her smile faltered as she finally took in my masked face, black clothing and the weapons visible on my belt under the fabric of my cloak. "May I inquire as to your name?"

Her hand fluttered up to her neck and she quickly dropped into a small curtsey. "Marieange, Monsieur."

"Please," I made a gesture with my cold, gloved hand. "I am no fancy Monsieur. I am only, Ramik."

She stared for only a breathe or two and then fled from my presence. I was used to such behavior and didn't give her a second thought as I tucked into the food. The meal was hearty and hot, and I probably finished it faster than normal people, but I, as a rule, did not enjoy eating. It merely fueled my body.

The woman, Marieange, came back to putter around, mopping up the snow, and now water, that my entrance had left at the door. She boiled water and carried it down the hall, returning with an empty kettle and refilling it with water to boil. She was an industrious little creature, completely comfortable with me and my attire in her establishment. She had to know I was an assassin. Every person with two cents in their head knew how to spot one. Black clothing, black mask. I liked to call myself the Phantom, because no one ever saw me or my face. But something about the girl's innocent welcome made me want to give her my true name, not a fearsome moniker, but still a name very few lived to tell. I suddenly regretted telling her my true name, perhaps the sound of it was a portend to a doomed fate.

I realized I was staring at her and turned back to the fire. It sizzled and popped and was needing some tending when she was suddenly standing next to me.

"Excuse me." She bowed her head and inched by me to bend and rotate the logs and place a few more upon the blaze. I let my eyes drop to the curve of her backside, taking in my fill. I was rarely so close to a woman and I found the sensation was somewhat enjoyable. Especially with her bending over like that...

She straightened and adjusted her hair and dress and then turned and almost ran into my chair.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Monsieur. I forgot...no that's silly...I didn't forget you were there...I'm just not thinking. Do forgive me?" She trailed off bowing her head and shuffling sideways to get around me.

"No harm done," I assured her. Her eyes flicked up to my masked face and I could see the curious light within. I thought it best to keep her on her toes. "Is my room ready?" I deposited a sizable bag of gold coins on the table and she glanced at the bag and then hustled into action. She fetched a key and waved me forward to follow her. We walked down a dim hall with a few extra doors.

"This is our grandest room and it's not very grand." She laughed easily as she opened the door and swung it wide. I moved inside and saw the bed and fireplace and bathtub all set up cleanly. "I started the fire and placed warm water in the basin, but if you would like to bathe, boiling more water for you is no trouble..." She trailed off when I glanced at her.

"Thank you, Marieange. You have been most kind. This will do nicely."

A small smile curved her lips and she was suddenly blushing and staring at her toes. I quickly went over what I said to her wondering what had caused such a reaction.

Before I could fully examine my behavior she giggled softly. "You speak like a knight...or a prince." She added quickly.

I was amused by her girlish behaviour. It's the only explanation for my query. "Do you have many princes as guests?" Why was I engaging with her?

She laughed a little more boisterously this time, her bright eyes dancing up at me, but her words were said in all seriousness. "I have no need for a spoiled prince, Ramik."

Breathing became remarkably difficult at my name on her soft lips. No one had ever said my name so innocently, so trustingly. Most were scared to death, quite literally, at my name. My mouth opened but the continued silence mocked me with my failure to speak. My mutism allowed me an extra moment to study the woman before me. I realized she was even younger than my first assessment, and my mistake was due to her palpable fatigue. She looked ready to fall on her face, but was still smiling openly at me, as if she had all the time in the world to shine the light from her eyes upon me. By now I had to say something but the words that spilled out were not the ones I thought I would say.

"You say my name so sweetly..." Those curious eyes were openly memorizing me and I thought it prudent to be rid of the girl. "I will retire now." She bobbed her head and was gone. I sort of missed her for a second and then I laughed at myself. As if I didn't have enough problems.

I removed my belt and made sure my weapons were all tucked away in helpful places should I be attacked in the night. I stripped my clothes down to my pants and set them up to dry, then I crouched in front of the fire for a few minutes. I was peacefully enjoying being warm and heard the faint ring and jangle of the bell atop the door.

"Good evening. Do you require a room?" I heard Marieange greet someone and I cracked my door to hear better.

"We are staying down the road at the Dragon's Tail. We are looking for a man."

Shit.

"He wears a black mask to hide his demonically deformed face. Have you seen him?"

I held my breath and glanced across the room. The window was shuttered for the snow storm and my weapons were scattered. I would have to fight them to the death to escape! Damn! Damn! Damn!

I was so busy planning how I would kill them, I almost missed the girl's response.

"A mask? Now that's something strange."

"So you have not seen a man in a mask?"

"No, Monsieur."

"Whose cloak is that by the fire?"

Fuck. What was wrong with me? It was not like me to leave bits of my clothing lying about. That damn sweet girl had messed with my natural awareness.

"Oh, that's my father's. He is so forgetful. Here let me take it. I should hang it up or he'll be looking for it later, wondering what he's done with it. Silly man." She laughed like she had not a care in the world, like she was not harboring a fugitive in one of her rooms.

"Well, if you see this man let it be known that he is very dangerous. He has killed before and will not hesitate to kill again. He is in the area and we want him. He will pay for those he's murdered."

"I will tell him we are full if he comes."

"No, no," the leader of the group laughed, for it was a group, I could hear their noisy breath as loudly as if they were right before me. "Give him lodging if he asks and then come inform us." The sound of a coin bag being tossed on the counter echoed down the hall.

"Of course, Messieurs. I will run all the way. Oh, a murderer! How frightening?"

"Do not fear, Mademoiselle. We will track down this murderer."

I rolled my eyes as I finally placed the voice. The angry brother of my latest victim. I killed his nasty little brother because I was paid handsomely for the deed. The only thing keeping me even remotely in the area was this blasted storm.

The men shuffled back out into the night and my little accomplice came down the hall with my cloak. She stopped when she saw me at the door half naked and she dropped her eyes demurely. Her hand shook as she passed me my cloak and I bit back a sigh. No one would ever understand that your path in life can be chosen for you by something as simple as your face.

"I will leave at once." I spoke sharply and her head flew up.

"No! Please! You...you...you have paid me so generously! I really would prefer to keep your money. Please stay. You are safe for tonight." She didn't look very frightened and I narrowed my gaze at her.

"Did you not listen to those men?" I growled at her innocence. "I have committed murder and I am grotesquely deformed. You should throw me out of your fine establishment."

Marieange looked me up and down and I suddenly felt my partial nakedness. "You look well formed to me..."

I was too stunned to come up with anything to say.

"Besides," she continued with a wave of her hand. "Those men were far more threatening towards me than you were, and I highly doubt you mean to murder me in my sleep?" She gave me a cheeky smile before turning away. I was almost sputtering at her complete dismissal of my deadly abilities and she glanced over her shoulder, while I realized I was staring gape mouthed after her. "Goodnight, Ramik. Sleep well."

I watched her hustle down the hall and I finally realized that something about her seemed off. I followed, after quickly putting on my shirt, and quietly slid down the hall in her wake. The hall ended around the corner where her private quarters were sectioned off with a sign. I could hear muffled talking and the hairs on the back of my neck stood. I pushed open the door and clearly heard a man's voice replying to a question.

"...must be the one, Marieange. He will help us."

"How can you be sure? What if he is just as dangerous?" Marieange asked, sounding much younger than her twenty something age.

"I cannot save you myself, dear child of mine. I prayed someone would come, someone was bound to come, and now someone has..."

There was silence for a minute or so before they spoke again, too quietly for me to here. I moved closer until I could hear again.

"Are you hungry, father? You must eat something."

"Not now. Not until this is done."

"But tomorrow...?"

The bell rang over the front door and Marieange was moving to go greet the newcomers. For a stormy night this tiny, out of the way inn was attracting a lot of people. I steeled back but realized I didn't have time. Full assault then.

I grabbed her as she came out and clapped my hand over her mouth. I pulled her back from her father's bedroom door and she struggled in my arms, rubbing that round bottom against me. I shushed at her and then hissed in her ear.

"I mean _you_ no harm, but what games will you play with me?"

"What?" Her response was muffled behind my hand. "Chess?" She whispered. "Cards, I suppose?"

I sagged slightly from my rigid stance at her continued innocence, and then felt laughter building. She tried to make me move further from the door with her. Two things happened at once, the people who had entered called out and so did Marieange's father.

"Who's there?" I could hear him moving and knew I was in the wrong here. I'd thought Marieange meant to betray me, but now I was losing my surety.

"Please go speak to my father, he is ailing, I must attend the guests." I watched her hurry away and could still sense that odd tension in her. I slid to the bedroom door and found the reason for her tension.

Her father's eyes were missing.

o.o.o

Someone had cut two intersecting lines across each eye, forever blinding Marieange's patriarch. Anger swelled in my chest and my fists clenched.

"Forgive my appearance, dark knight. I have paid for my foolishness, but you must save my daughter."

I thought the man must be delirious with fever, but I entered his room at his beckoning.

"I knew you would come." He relaxed against the pillows and sighed. "Will you sit? I can explain what has happened."

I sat, feeling like I was playing a role in a something bigger than I could fathom. The man explained how he had tried to expand his wealth, for his daughter's future benefit, but he only became indebted to some unsavory men. When the debt could only be paid in small portions they began threatening him, then they began threatening his business, and most recently they threatened Marieange. When they went after his daughter he'd had enough and he went to offer himself up to them, but the men didn't want the debt paid in full, they wanted his daughter, and possibly his inn. They sent him back to his daughter as a message a few days ago. He was adamant that they would come tomorrow.

"This is all very disturbing but how exactly am I involved?" It had been pure chance that I'd even stopped at this inn.

The man's bloody x-ed out eyes turned to find me. "You were chosen."

A chill went down my back and Marieange suddenly bustled in and settled herself beside her father on the bed. I wanted to ask her who was at the door this time, but her attention was all for the man in the bed. She held his hand and then swept her hand over his head, leaning to gently kiss his forehead. Seeing her gentle affection for her father shifted something inside me and I wondered if I should help these people. They seemed genuine and kind and though I thought the man's actions to be foolish, the girl was an innocent in all this.

"Who was that?" He asked his daughter.

"Jacob from the Dragon's tail wanting to buy some bread. They have quite a few unexpected guests tonight." Her eyes warily met mine and my decision was made.

"What is our plan then? Wait them out?"

"We will give whatever you ask?" Marieange's eyes overflowed with hope, shining with desperate tears under her tough exterior.

"I ask for nothing. I will help." I assured her before I left the bedroom with unease. Why did I just say that? No payment for my aid? Marieange followed me down the hall.

"I have no way to pay you." She grabbed my shirtsleeve and I looked down into her grateful face.

"I do not require payment." I repeated the absurdity.

"But you already paid me triple what I would have charged for one night's stay. Why...why would you help us?" She was searching my masked face, hope and wonder burning bright.

"I am indebted to you for hiding my presence from those men." She was staring up at me, looking so grateful, so trusting, and her hand was no longer grabbing my sleeve but had relaxed to caress me softly.

"Thank you, Ramik." She gazed up at me and I felt my insides stir.

"My pleasure, Marieange." I rolled her name off my tongue, repeating it the exact way she herself had said her name, and a tentative smile curled her lips.

"Father said a dark knight would save me..." I was getting lost in her sweet, hopeful gaze. Her eyes were almost as green as clover, and with them turned on me with such faith I felt a burgeoning sense of power.

"I am your dark knight." I vowed softly, wanting to reach up and touch a loose tendril of hair, but I'd never before been so bold with a lady. I expected women to be frightened of me, but this girl, this young woman, was gazing at me with blazing trust in her eyes.

"If I can repay you in some fashion..." She faltered and a fiery blush rose in her cheeks. I had a feeling I knew what she was speaking of and a blush rose to my face as well. At least I had the mask to hide my reaction.

"That will be unnecessary." I spoke perhaps a little too harshly and she stepped away, ducking her head.

"Forgive me...I've never been so bold in all my life..." She echoed my thoughts. "I thought I would be taken tomorrow, but then you came into our home and your presence...moves me." She finished with a whisper.

Her presence was doing more than move me, and her recent, indecent proposal was still ringing in my ears. "I must prepare..." I was a bumbling fool when it came to women. I had no experience to draw on. I was much more comfortable slicing someone's neck open. "Do you have the time to...help me?" The words left my mouth before I thought too hard about what I was doing.

Her head came up eagerly. "Of course, what do you need? I will help you however I can."

I studied her face for a moment, wondering what the devil I was getting myself into, and then motioned her forward to my room. "Come."

She closed the door behind her and I could see her cheeks painted red and I knew that she was no doxy, offering herself to me as payment. She truly thought I was her saviour and giving yourself to your saviour was something entirely different.

"I want to show you how to hold a weapon."

"I'm good with knives."

A smile tried to curl my lips, but it was a mirthless attempt, as I pulled the boot knife from my discarded shoes. "This blade is different from a kitchen knife."

"They both will cut you." Her face was grim and I was glad to see this side of her. It would make tomorrow easier.

A few hours passed by, where we discussed the men who were after her and how they might arrive tomorrow. I showed her how to wield the blade in the most effective ways, and then gave her the ankle sheath to hold it in.

"Pick up your skirts with your left hand so you can draw the blade with your right." When she displayed her proficiency at this, I sat on the bed. "I will keep watch through the night, you should rest and tend to your father."

"But you came in here for rest and respite and have had none." She looked genuinely concerned for me, and I stood slowly back up and walked towards her. When I was directly in front of her I met her gaze through the eye holes of the mask.

"I will do all I can tomorrow, but I cannot make you promises, Marieange." I wanted her to see how deadly serious this was. "I do not perform magic. I kill people. I am an assas..."

Her hand covered my mouth and I lost all function of speech at the soft feel of her fingertips on my lips. "You are my knight, Ramik." She rose on her toes to kiss my masked cheek but her proximity to my face startled me. I jerked back slightly, pulling her off balance, and her face almost smacked into my chest as she fell against me.

We both froze at the intimate contact of our bodies and I dropped my eyes to see into her expressive green orbs an inch away from me. Her breath was held as mine was, our eyes locked in shock when she cupped my masked cheek in her hand. Heat flooded me at the feel of a hand on my mask and I wondered if she would try to unmask me, but she pulled back. My body rippled in response, not entirely unscathed, and my hands followed her for one second, before I regained my senses and let her step back.

"Shall I barricade father and I in right now?" Her hand was on the door and I found my senses still reeling with her gentle touch. I wanted to feel more, for that tiny innocent touch on my mask had inflamed my body with curiosity and brought to the surface a lifetime of yearning. I closed my eyes to center myself. Forget it.

 _For now..._

"I have a few questions for your father." My voice came out hard and I hoped she didn't take it personally. "I will see you into the back."

I grilled Marieange's father for everything he could tell me of these men. He was very tired by the end and as he passed out I glanced at Marieange to gauge her reaction.

"He will die I think." That grim face was back, marring her beauty.

"He may survive." Where before I did not wish to make her empty promises of survival, I now found myself wanting to preserve hope within her. "He is strong and he has you to help rehabilitate."

She looked over and those swimming eyes were wrought with emotion. "He is my only family."

I couldn't form words to ease her pain. I lowered my eyes and moved to her side. I rested one hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, hoping my gesture conveyed support. "Ramik?" She whispered, putting her hand on mine. She gazed up at me, with tears brimming, and I felt a sensual heat fill me at her emotional overture. "Hold me...please...just for a moment..." Two tears slid down her smooth cheeks.

I awkwardly folded her to my chest and she buried her face gratefully, her breath hitching as she tried not to cry. "How can I go on without him? I can't...can't..."

"Hush, Marieange. I am here now." I didn't know why I said that but it just felt right to say. She clutched me tightly and I experimentally ran my hands down her back, over her long braid, back up the sensuous curve to take her face in my hands.

"I see the strength in you." I stared in her eyes. "You must draw on it and tuck away this emotion. When this is over I will hold you and let you cry, but for now we must prepare." She searched my face and then closed her eyes to breath deeply. I realized I just promised her physical contact at the end of this and I could not help looking forward to it. No other woman had ever been so relaxed and comfortable around me. No other woman had ever touched me on a whim, especially the mask. No other woman had moved me to make promises and offer my arms. This Marieange was an intriguing woman.

She pulled back with a deep breath and smoothed her skirts. "I'm ready."

I nodded and we got on with things. She barricaded the two doors leading into their private quarters with heavy furniture and I prepped the outer area. I was not sure how many men would be coming, but I was pretty sure they would be thinking this an easy foray. They were in for a surprise.

I went out into the storm to make sure the windows were all shuttered well. I tied some extra knots around the latches to ensure no entrance through the windows. As I was finishing up the last few windows I heard movement and spun around brandishing one of my wicked blades.

"Trying to break in, monster?" The man leered at me from a few feet away while his minions hung back laughing. "I knew you'd try your luck at the inn. This storm is a bastard and now I will avenge my brother." The man lunged and I dodged and swung out the blade. It caught him in the cheek and he screamed and his minions moved in.

"I suppose you would need help to catch me." I teased him, hoping to have him call off his friends. It had the desired affect.

"Leave him! He's mine!" Blood was sliding down his face and he unsheathed his short sword and took up a stance against me. "Let's dance, you fucker!"

I feigned and then jumped back. The snow was a bitch to fight in, but I knew I could take him, as long as the audience stayed an audience.

He lunged and jabbed and I removed myself from his range of attack.

"Pathetic." I laughed, trying to enrage him and get him to make an error.

He roared and lunged quickly without setting his feet for the attack and slipped in the snow. I laughed at him. "At least your brother was harder to kill. This feels too easy."

Two of the men came forward and I flicked my eyes between my three opponents, cursing my cockiness in my head. I was a damn fool. I would get myself killed and leave Marieange to the vultures. The errant thought of another's safety was so foreign to me that I immediately forced all extraneous thoughts away and focused on the fight.

I made a quick reckless decision.

I feigned towards one man before they closed in on me and he jerked back as I changed course to shove my blade into the other man's stomach. I leapt back, cruelly wrenching the knife blade out at a severe angle to give myself a little more leverage.

The man fell to his knees clutching his stomach and I gestured to my main opponent, the older brother. "Your turn," I hissed.

The others stepped back but the older brother was seeking revenge. He would not quit so easily. Him and I paced each other for a few minutes while the man on the ground choked and spilled his blood, black as death against the white snow.

My opponent finally made his mistake and I capitalized. He glanced down at his friend for a split second and I jumped. His throat was cut efficiently and he joined the other in the snow, blood bubbling from his mouth. I was fairly certain the others would flee.

"I have no quarrel with you." I let my deadly voice fill their ears. "Leave here and never return." They disappeared into the driving snow and I crouched to make sure my quarries were dead. The man with the stomach wound was still alive, rasping desperately so I merely covered his mouth and pinched his nose until his weak thrashings stopped. I stood and surveyed the area knowing that Marieange's attacker would not strike if he came upon this scene.

I made quick work of burying the bodies in the snow and covering the stain of blood with more snow. I would have to dispose of them better than this, but for now it would suffice.

I was out much longer than planned and was half frozen when I came in. I built up the fire in the main room and glanced around taking note of certain things that could help me if a large group of men came for Marieange. I could split them by driving them between the tables and setting them up as obstacles. I began pushing the furniture around.

My mind was conjuring what a large group of men would do with Marieange if I failed.

Failure was not an option.

It didn't make sense that I had already imaged taking the same from her. Her innocent gestures of need, gratitude and affection had sent every one of my base instincts on edge. She didn't realize, wouldn't have even thought, that such simple touches could awaken the beast of lust inside me.

I was a grown man and yet still a virgin. But now I thirsted for knowledge.

Marieange was the first to ever offer me such a prize and I knew I would accept and take it, when the time was right. Marieange was now mine to have and these men were about to find out.

The morning dawned and the storm eased slightly, but it still snowed through the long morning, while I waited for action. By dinnertime I felt edgy. I had not slept in days and I wondered if the men would wait out the storm before coming for some evil fun.

I knocked on the door for Marieange and I could hear her approaching. "It is Ramik." A few minutes later, after moving things out of the way, she opened the door with flushed cheeks, romantic tendrils of hair and hopeful green eyes. "Not a soul has come." I dashed her hopes.

She bit her lip, but reached to pull me in. "You must eat and rest. We will barricade ourselves in. If they come at least you will be right here with us."

I wanted to argue with her but couldn't. I was no good to her if I passed out and I was feeling less than my best at the moment.

She served me some food and when I realized I'd eaten it and couldn't recall what it was I announced I needed sleep. She led me to a bed and I removed my weapon belt, slid a knife beneath the pillow and laid out on the top of the blankets. I clasped my hands on my belly and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke and I knew it was late into the night. Night time had a presence that you could feel, if you knew what to search for, a sharpening of senses that helped me to observe the warm lithe body tucked next to mine. I should have been startled, this had certainly never occurred to me before, but it felt so novel to feel the warmth coming from another human being, that I just laid there, enjoying the press of Marieange's form.

She was frightened and her father was useless to her, through some of his own errors. It was natural for her to feel safe in my presence. I was her only hope.

As I looked around the room, wondering how long Marieange had been there and if she was asleep, I realized I was in her bedroom. I reached up and reclaimed the knife from under the pillow and put it on the ground for safer keeping. Marieange squirmed closer at my movement and my body was feeling a little excited at her proximity on a bed and I started sliding away. Her arm came around my waist to hold me still and she lifted her head onto my chest.

"Part of me is shocked by my own behavior and part of me ..." she trailed off as her hand tightened around me. "I just...I need...someone to hold onto."

I relaxed and slid my arm behind her to cup her shoulder firmly. I tried to tell myself not to move and take advantage of this fine young woman's dire situation and endless trust, but my hand had other ideas. We were alone and her father couldn't very well get up to investigate her whereabouts.

My hand rejoiced in the feel of her long warm braid of hair, the curve of her skull, her delicate neck, her smoothly clothed, curved back, to the height of my exploration, the swell of her ass. My grip tightened at the feel of her rump and my fingers pressed into her flesh. Her leg hitched up over mine, not discouraging me in the slightest and she stretched against me, pushing her backside into my hand with a tiny whimper.

My heart was pounding and I knew she could feel it too with her cheek upon my chest. "Ramik?" She whispered, part question and part giving permission as her hand drifted over my hip and down the side of my leg.

"Marieange..." Her name rolled off my tongue and I wanted to pull her on top of me, roll on top of her, ravage her mouth and neck and breasts, discover all the untold secrets that lay between a woman's legs...I pushed away and sat up to put my feet back on solid ground. I covered the mask with one hand, pressing it against my misshapen face, while I cursed my deprived body. Why now?

"I was tired. I'm sorry, Ramik, I should not have laid in bed with you, but sleeping next to you...that is the first peaceful sleep I've had in weeks. I'm sorry if I woke you." I glanced back at her bowed head and knew I had to say something eloquent. I went from groping her ass to shoving her away and she was apologizing to me?

"I am behaving as a boar. Please forgive me, Marieange. I find myself drawn to you." I wanted her to know she was not alone in her desires. "But now is not the time for this."

"I understand, of course." She breathed out, not daring to look at me, and I grabbed her to pull her nose to nose and give her a shake.

"I need to have my wits about me if I'm to be any good to you, and your presence seems to make me lose my wits!" Her wide eyes softened and her hands curled around my neck quickly.

"Let's lose our wits for just a minute..." Her eyes fluttered shut a moment before her mouth touched mine shyly and hesitantly. She seemed to be reading what my reaction would be, but I was too shocked to move her away from me. She pressed her mouth and body more firmly onto me and I did lose my wits.

She was warm and soft and she smelled like food and flowers. I'd never felt so flushed with heat in all my life and I growled as I pulled her all the way into my lap. I kissed her back, hungry for the experience, hungry for the discovery. I licked her lips and when they opened for me I let my tongue twirl into her soft wet mouth to taste the sweetness within. Her hands moved across my chest up into my hair and I was encouraged to continue by the grasp of her slender fingers, pulling me closer. We both tilted our heads sideways to deepen the kiss and I wanted more and more, like a drum, beating it's rhythm faster and faster inside me, urging me to take more from her.

My hands itched to feel her and without thinking I was sliding my hands down over her generous rear end, up her back, hugging her shoulders. I braced one hand on the back of her neck and slid the other curious hand over her shoulder to the curve of her breast. The feel of it on my hand only made me imagine what it would feel like bare, and my hand tightened. She moaned delicately at my touch and the sound brought my senses back.

If I was attacked right now, I would have no chance of saving either one of us. And was I not supposed to be saving her from being used in this manner?

I buried my masked face in her neck and inhaled her warmth. Tingles were racing over my skin and she shuddered in my lap. I still had her wrapped in my arms and letting go of her was proving a test of wills. As if reading my mind Marieange sighed, "Don't ever let go," in my ear as she curled into me.

I held her tight as my racing pulse returned to normal, but I did have to let go eventually. I finally lifted her and laid her on her bed. "I only let go because I must." I traced her cheek and then pulled the covers over her and vacated her room.

I let her sleep until the sun was almost due, pacing the small area at the back of the house she shared with her father, and listening for any sounds in the outer area. Just before sunrise I woke her gently. I needed to take up post at the entrance and she had to barricade the door behind me.

Her lashes fluttered and when she beheld my masked face a smile spread her lips. I'd never thought any woman would look upon me so graciously, or so adoringly. I never imagined someone would look beyond the mask, not even ask to see beneath it, and just be happy for my presence. I never imagined I would look upon a woman and feel this tenderness and this sense of welcome and...belonging.

"Good morning." I touched her temple and cheek, feeling a stirring of warmth through me.

"Good morning, Ramik." Her voice was soft and intimate as her eyes drank their fill of my countenance. The way she looked at me made me almost forget why I was waking her, and I sat, dumbfounded, on the edge of her bed.

"Did you still sleep well...after I left?" Perhaps I should get over my unease and sleep next to her so her nights would be easier. As long as I stayed ready, it would not hurt me to do that for her.

"Mmm hmm," her soft answer hummed through me as her fingers trailed down my arm to my hand. Our fingers spread to accommodate one another and our hands slid together, sealing my palm, and stunted heart, into her girlish hand. "Your presence fills me with calm." She whispered as her other hand traced the veins on the back of my hand.

"I must take up my post." I felt abrupt and rude but it was the truth. The sun would not wait. "It is almost daylight."

Her grip tightened, pulling my hand close in a second of fear. I saw it flash through her clear eyes, but she nodded and sat up. "I will set the barricade again."

She smoothed down her dress and tried to smooth her hair, as if trying to smooth her nerves before helping me to remove furniture. "Do you think they will come today?" Her voice was small.

"I have no way to know." I replied gently. "The snow is still falling quite fierce. They may wait for it to abate." I grimaced at my unintentional rhyming but Marieange touched me and I glanced over.

"I...Ramik...please...?"

She looked scared out of her mind suddenly and I looked behind me just to be sure. "What is it?" I took her by the arms.

"These men...they are evil." Her lips were trembling and I wondered how she would feel if she knew I'd killed two men, buried them hastily and then felt her feminine form with the same death dealing hands.

"I have dealt with evil men, Marieange." I turned back to our task and felt her sag slightly as I released her. "There are those who would call me evil." I even believed it myself. How could I kill people so effortlessly, so efficiently and not have some essence of a demon inside me?

She helped me silently and when I stepped out into the hall with my weapons she found her voice. "My dark knight?"

I raised my brow at my undeserved title and she rushed forward, kissed my masked cheek briefly and then fled behind the closed door. I stood stunned for a moment and then stalked angrily to the front room.

What was wrong with me? I was letting her get under my skin and it was going to get me killed. Why exactly was I risking staying in the area for her? I could be found out. And what was I planning when her attackers came? Would I kill them all, here in her home and inn? Stain the floor with their blood and then clean it up for her so she would never see the evidence?

I was a damn fool. Did I think she would reveal the secrets of her body after I admitted to killing her attackers? What rubbish. She would cower from me in fear as well. Rightly so.

I spent the entire day frowning and talking myself into leaving. By nightfall my head was aching and there was still no sign of anyone. I knocked for her to let me in and her flushed expectant face pierced my chest with pain.

I merely shook my head and started replacing all the furniture.

We ate and sat with her blind father and she offered me her bed once more but I declined this time. In the morning she once more let me out. The storm was slowing and I felt that today would bring me action but by nightfall I was eating and visiting with the blind man again, until he fell into fitful slumber. Marieange had taken down her hair and she looked so sweet and delectable I felt like a lecher for allowing myself to gaze at her unchecked by her guardian. She once more offered her bed and I flatly refused.

"I cannot sleep." I moved to the fire and roughly turned the logs. She slowly approached and I could feel those sea green eyes fixed on my back.

"What troubles you, my knight?"

Her blind trust in me grated my nerves and I threw the poker to the hearth and turned angrily. "Do not call me that!" Her brow furrowed at me. "I am a murderer, an assassin! I do not deserve that title nor do I want it!"

"Ramik..."

"You have trapped me here!" I shouted at her ridiculously, raging my pent up aggression directly at her.

"You are not tra..."

"You have bound me to you! I had no choice but to comply!" I advanced on her and grabbed her wrist to wrench her closer. "I have stayed here against all my instincts to leave and what for? For some imagined assailant who will never come? For the foolish mistakes your father made?"

She was close to tears but she did not shy away from my anger. "I thought you stayed...because of me?" Her voice was whisper soft and those sweet soft lips trembled. "You kissed me back..."

"Of course I kissed you back! It felt damn good." So did her warm body this close to mine...

"I...I will give you...whatever you desire..." She was breathy, stepping closer to me and I growled low and dropped her wrist, turning from her in disgust.

I was a brute and a fool...

"Please Ramik, don't leave me to die..." she whimpered.

I was a ridiculous fool...

"I will not leave you." I turned and met her teary gaze, my anger spent. "I apologize, Marieange."

She shook her head wildly, unable to say anything and then she fled the room. The space back here was small and I could clearly hear her throw herself on her bed and cry great wracking sobs. I rubbed at my temples and followed her in.

"Marieange..."

"Go away! I'm just a stupid girl! I'm not worth saving!"

I sighed and pinched my nose. "You are not stupid," I thought it best to start there.

"Go away..." She said again and though she spoke the words, I did not believe them. I sat on her bed and put my hand on her gracefully curved back.

"You are a beautiful young woman. I am very proud to save you from any threat you feel. I have never...I have never felt..." I hesitated to tell her how inexperienced I was with women and Marieange sat up to push her long hair out of her face.

She met my eyes and I swear I felt a sizzle of fire down my back. She touched my chin and my heart started racing. Her lashes fluttered down and she leaned close, her face rubbed my mask.

"Marieagne...?" She shushed me.

"Tell me this doesn't feel right. Tell me it doesn't feel amazing and I'll stop and never touch you again..."

"Marieange..." I groaned and cupped her face in my hands feeling very off balance. "How can you let yourself feel this way for someone like me?" Our faces were together and my eyes were closed in defiance of such a dream.

"No one can choose where they will love." Her lips brushed mine and I fully lost myself in her embrace.

Her mouth was a warm welcoming haven and I guided her down into the pillows with a growing painful pleasure in the center of my being. She arched into me as we laid out on her bed and my mind was overwhelmed with yearning.

Her hands delved into my hair and our bodies pressed in ways that had my head reeling. She yipped and suddenly pulled away, looking down my body to the straining erection in my pants. I felt my face heat, but she touched my weapon belt and whispered, "Take your belt off," in my ear.

I took a deep breath, before standing up to remove the belt, so I would not frantically tear it from my body. As I removed my multiple knives and slid the belt from the loops of my pants, Marieange watched me from her prone position. Her eyes were filled with emotion that shone from within her soul. In her mind, I was her knight in shining armour and though I felt like I was taking advantage of her, I refused to hurt her. If I rejected her now as she laid out on her bed for me it would destroy her. And if I rejected her now then I was truly an idiot and I should just impale myself on one of my own knives.

I let the belt drop to the ground and the thud had a finality to it. Marieange held a hand out to me and her eyes burned with inner fire. I knelt on the bed, drawn to the emerald flame in her eyes. She fisted her hand in my shirt and pulled me down to meet her kiss.

My senses reeled at her passion for me and I felt entirely weak in the face of it. Our kisses became harder, driven with a sense of urgency behind them and her hand slid up over my mask.

"Kiss me without your mask on, Ramik?" She whispered, with need laced through her vocals. I hesitated, a lifetime of wariness boiling to the surface.

"I cannot."

Her lips pressed all over the mask as she spoke. "You cannot or you will not?"

"Marieange ..." I lifted myself from her and I felt like every one of my muscles was strained against this. Her hands bracketed my face and her eyes searched for answers, burning with curiosity.

"Do you believe that whatever this mask hides would change how you make me feel?" Laying above her and looking into her eyes, I would believe anything she wanted me to believe. She delicately kissed my chin and then my mouth with a lazy dreaminess in her lips. "Trust me?" My ears were ringing with her plea as her hands slid down my cheeks.

I felt like I would come apart from the inside. I wanted to accede to her wishes, but I knew my face would frighten her. It frightened everyone. Her eyes were locked with mine, asking permission as her fingers slipped beneath my mask. My heart tripped unlike ever before as I felt air on my deformed face. I dropped my eyes to her throat, not wanting to see the fear and rejection on her face and I prepped myself to remove my ugly presence from her bedroom as quickly as possible.

All was still for what felt like an eternity and then her fingers curved through my hair to pull my deformed cheek against her smooth rosy one. "Oh, Ramik." My breath hitched at the feel of her face on mine and it was too much. Tears pushed to the surface and I tensed wondering if I should flee before she saw how raw I was, how unprepared I was for her sweet acceptance. "Kiss me?" She begged softly and I was forced to comply.

I buried my hands in her hair and any restraint I still held, disappeared as our mouths came together without my mask in the way. I groaned into her mouth at the indescribable closeness I'd never felt before and her arms twisted around my neck.

I was drowning in the broil of feelings inside me. Her acceptance made me feel free to behave however I desired. My hands caressed her frame, ribs and waist, hips and buttocks. She felt so good in my arms, against my hard body, I was losing my mind. I wanted to tear her clothing off and have my way with her and her hands were suddenly undoing the buttons of my shirt. I moved from her mouth as a growing smile curved my lips. She was as wound as I was.

I kissed my way down her slender neck and it arched for me. I licked at the pulse in her throat and could feel on my tongue how fast and hard her heart was beating. Her fingers were tugging at my shirt and I helped her peel the fabric off my arms and tossed it carelessly behind us. I lost no time in putting my mouth back on her delectable neck and her hands smoothed over my shoulders onto my back.

My body rippled at the feel of her dainty hands touching me, learning the feel of me. She seemed to have no inhibition in feeling every inch of my naked torso. She seemed to relish in the feel of my skin and I growled into her neck as my erection throbbed painfully.

"Touch me, Ramik." She panted into my hair, rocking our bodies closer. "I want you to touch me...pleeeeease."

Time slowed and my heart was suddenly slugging along so slowly that I thought I was dying. "Touch me..." She whispered again, rolling her hips provocatively. "I want you to..." She coiled her arms around my neck and when our lips met I could feel the fire burning inside her. The same fire was burning down the center of my chest and one hand roved roughly up over her breast. I imagined taking her breast into my mouth as I thrust my tongue deeper into her mouth and my grip flexed around her. She moaned and our bodies rolled together to bring me between her legs. Her skirts flattened beneath me and in a lust so pure and mindless, I rocked my hips up even though layers of clothing still kept me from feeling the embrace of her body.

"Agi?" Her father's weak thready voice called from across the hall and she stiffened beneath me. Her breath panted once, twice in my ear and she began trying to escape from under me. My brain couldn't fully understand what was happening, and she finally freed herself from beneath me and quickly checked her dress before rushing out of her bedroom.

I could hear the murmur of her voice soothing her father and still had barely moved from where she left me. My heart was pounding and my entire body was trembling. I shook my head to try to clear it and rolled to my back. I felt my mask under me and covered my deformed face in disbelief before running my hands through my hair.

What was I doing?

I gathered my wits, controlled my ardor, pushing it firmly back into the tiny box in the back of my mind, and replaced my mask.

By the time she returned, my shirt was also replaced and I was re-threading my belt through my pants. She leaned against the door frame and watched me until I finished up and turned towards her.

"You are beautiful." She whispered with that fire in her eyes and before I could form any response, scoff, laugh, jeer, or let my mouth drop open, she turned away.

We tiptoed around each other for the rest of the evening. I tried to convince her to go to sleep but she insisted on sitting with me. We barely spoke, due to my inability to think of anything except for her passion filled voice begging me to touch her, and also because her father could not get back to sleep. I didn't feel comfortable discussing anything that just happened within his ear shot. Losing one sense would only make his others more sensitive so instead we said nothing to each other.

I knew I was scowling dreadfully. I only hoped she did not think she was the cause. I mean, she was the cause, but it was not in a bad sense. She was the reason for my discomfort but I was not entirely displeased with that discomfort.

I wasn't making any sense, even my own thoughts were scattered and half formed and I wondered if she was thinking of how I felt under her hands as much as I was thinking of how she felt in mine. I glanced at her and found her asleep in her chair. Her lips were gently parted, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

I imagined some unknown assailant coming for her and anger seethed from inside me. What was this pain in my chest? I leaned over her and stared at her lashes on her cheeks, the pert little nose and her lips. Her sweet, soft, pink lips beckoned to me and I was leaning closer and closer...

I straightened and checked my shirt, mask and belt as if to make sure they were still on. Is this what she spoke of? This feeling in my chest...

I traced her cheek slowly with one fingertip and then scooped her up into my arms. I stood for a moment holding her body curled to mine and then took her to her bed. As I laid her down she smiled and curled into a ball. I gazed at her, wondering if she would mind if I curled up next to her.

What nonsense.

I checked in on the blind man and he looked over as if he could sense me looking in on him. "Agi?" A smile curled his lips.

"It is only I, Monsieur."

His smile grew as his head fell back to the pillow. "Forgive my informality. Marieagne does not like that nickname. You would be wise not to use it, sir. You should know that I dreamt of you," he coughed and the sound had me approaching to make sure he was alright. "You have been so kind to us. You came for her, I know you have..."

"Marieange?" My voice sounded so timid that I wondered if I was dreaming. I never sounded so unsure.

"She is a good soul, God would not forsake her." The angry red x over each eye seemed to pierce me through and through. "Take care of her..." he slumped to the bed and I checked his pulse thinking he'd spoken his last words. I was glad to feel his heart thumping rhythmically under my touch.

I left his room and looked in on his daughter. I'd meant to only glance, just to see if she still slept, but I found my body had other ideas.

I stood over her, struggling with my innermost desires. Struggling to keep them locked down and stored away. Desires were weaknesses.

Frustration built, as I stared down at her peaceful sleeping face. I must leave this place. I must leave her...

I removed my weapon belt for the second time that night, and curled my body behind Marieange's, holding her close as she slept.

It was wrong in so many ways, but her backside shuffled back and her hand helped to guide my arm around her, and I fell asleep on a pillow of her hair.

o.o.o

I slept like the dead. So incredibly blissfully warm, I'd never been so warm and content, my body was in a state of utter relaxation. I finally began to rouse, slowly crawling towards consciousness and Marieange stirred in my arms. I jerked at finding myself next to her and she made a sound like she was in pain.

"My hair!" She was wincing as I scrambled back off her bed, pulling some long hairs out as they were somehow wound around me or caught in my clothing.

"I'm sorry!" I held out my hands to keep her calm. "I should not have laid down..." I was frantically whispering my apologies but she only smiled as she rubbed at her scalp.

"Did I not do the exact same to you?" Her smile was all-knowing and those light filled eyes drowned me in their fathomless, accepting depths. "You slept well though?"

My hands dropped and I found myself returning her smile. "I did." We gazed silently for a moment and as I recalled what my duty here was, the smile faded. "I should set up."

Her face turned serious and we began removing furniture from the barricade. I wondered at my foolish behavior. Laying next to her like a child seeking comfort? How weak had offered sex made me? Perhaps I should just get it over with and then the tension of it wouldn't hang over us so heavily. Then I could just kill her assailants, tip my hat and be on my way.

It was all I could think of all day. Tonight. I would seduce her and give in to this attraction between us. Even if the men came today, I would have my fill of her tonight.

But, the men did not come. No one came. I found it decidedly odd that the night I arrived was a flurry of activity and now not a soul would enter those doors.

I was in a strange mood when I knocked on the door to be let in. I knew I would give in to her tonight, give in to myself. I wanted her painfully and since her lips had quietly begged the words touch me, it was all I wanted to do. Touch her and touch her until the world melted to nothing along with my brains.

I knocked again, impatient to see her face, and then hissed and spun around and drew a blade. I knew there was no one there behind me, and the blade was pointless, but a terrible thought had just occurred.

Marieange never took this long to come to me.

I raced down the hall and out into the dark night. I couldn't very well get in through the doors since they were barricaded but windows...

I was not thinking as I hacked at the carefully tied knots holding the shutters in place. How could anything be wrong inside if no one could actually get inside? The rational side of my brain was shouting at this new caring side that Marieange had awoken within me. What are you doing? Approach with caution! But I could feel it was not right within the walls. I knew something was badly wrong.

I climbed in the window and listened to the silence that assaulted me. I knew there could be no one here, but who was to be expected, but I hesitated to call out and reveal my presence. I crept through the silent back rooms looking for Marieange. Her father was asleep, which accounted for his silence, and I finally moved to the last door of my search. She was in the bathing room. I knew I should leave her be, but I could not shake that uncomfortable feeling.

I tried the knob and the door opened inward. "Marieange?" I called very, very softly, but she did not answer. Where the hell was she?

I looked in and found her curled on the floor rocking back and forth, her face buried in her knees, with nothing but a towel around her. I stopped and stared at the wet mass of her hair, spared a glance at the bathtub full of water, and then back at her bare arms clutched around her legs. She was naked.

It was the foremost thought in my head even though I knew I was missing something important. She was still unaware of my presence so I backed out and went into her father's room. As I approached the bed I realized he was not just sleeping, but eternally sleeping.

I felt my face hardening and turned and put my fist through the wall. Weak man, my head shouted, either at me or the dead man. I squeezed my eyes shut as my heart bled for Marieange, but at the extreme pain in my chest I felt my heart hardening once more in reaction. This is why I should not have let her in. This is why...why...why...

I sped into action. I fetched the blanket from her bed and went back to her. The blanket draped over her easily enough but when I moved to pick her up she suddenly came to life.

"NO!" She shrugged away from me, swatting my hands away and continued rocking. I stood there for a moment, not knowing how to proceed, and then I went to light a fire.

I collapsed into the chair and tried to understand her reactions. Within minutes I was pulling my hair out. Why...why...why...

I heard movement and jumped up. She stood there with the blanket clutched around her, her hair slicked to her skull.

"He died." Her sorrow etched in her face, her stance, into her very soul.

"I know." I didn't know what else to say and now didn't know if she even wanted me to hold her after her recent rejection.

"What am I going to do?" She started to weep and I could no more stop myself from going to her then stop myself from breathing. I pretended I was a cold hearted wretch but inside me burned the soul of a passionate man and seeing a woman so distraught, so beyond words...seeing the woman who had opened my heart to my inner desires... I had to try to heal her.

She collapsed against me and the sobs that spilled from her mouth caused a great welling of pain inside me. I thought my heart would break from the excruciating pain.

"Let me take you to your bed." I began guiding her and her feet stumbled. She was mumbling to herself 'he's dead, he's dead,' over and over until I wanted to cover her mouth so I would not hear those words a single time more.

"Hush sweet Marieange, his earthly pain has ended." It was the only positive thing to say.

"Do you...do you believe his eyes...are restored in heaven?"

"Of course they are," I ran my hand over her wet hair as I laid her in bed. I stood over her, knowing she was completely bare and remembering my plans for tonight. I grimaced at my crassness and knelt by her. I stroked her tangled hair and let my hand linger as it caressed her back covered only in a thin blanket. My mind was still on debauchery though her father lay dead in the next room. I was a disgusting lecher. I kept my hand on her hair only and closed my eyes, attempting to channel control over my newly awakened desires.

Her breath began hitching on gasping sobs and I wondered if he'd died while she was bathing and she felt guilty, or if she'd bathed after touching his dead body to rid herself of the feel of death. It would not be the first time someone had tried to scrub death from their skin. I wondered how long he'd been dead and how long she'd been rocking on the floor of the bathing room. Her hair was still quite wet so it was possible she had only recently found him. She was having trouble breathing through her tears.

"What can I do to ease your pain?" I spoke softly wanting to help but feeling so useless to her.

She began to take deep breaths to overpower the uncontrollable sobs. She uncovered her face and her eyes were raw with pain. The sight of her beautiful soulful eyes so devoid of colour and spark made my gut wrench. "Make me forget," she whispered.

My mind raced to accomplish her request. Did I have something to drug her with? Could I maybe sing to her to lull her to sleep? Perhaps she meant she wanted me to dispose of the body and take her away from here?

"Ramik?" Her hand brought mine to her mouth and she didn't exactly kiss my fingers, it was more just to press them to her open mouth. "Take off your clothing."

o.o

 **Gotta love a woman who knows what she wants. An Erik that looks like Ramin...who wouldn't want that?! mmmmyum**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I realize this short story is not some flowing work of art because there was no build up and they are both original characters BUT I thank you for reading and hope you got some entertainment out of it.**

 **RECAP: Marieange has just asked Ramik to take off his clothing ;)**

 **Warning of sexy times ahead...**

o.o.o

I bolted up and away from her. "What?" Did I just imagine her saying that...

She sat up and the blanket fell away from her naked torso, revealing her large upturned breasts to the room. My eyes betrayed me by dropping to look at the round, pink, puckered nipples and she reached out to me. "Make me forget." She pleaded desperately and I tore my eyes from her breasts.

My mouth was open, trying to form words but I couldn't even form thoughts. She was still offering me what I'd imagined all day...

My trembling hands began undoing my shirt and our eyes were locked. I thought I should talk her out of this, but my heart would never be true to that course of action. I wanted her and she obviously still wanted me even in the face of her grief.

My shirt hit the floor and her eyes hungrily raked over me. As they returned to my face I was glad to see the fire in them once more. It encouraged me.

"Are you certain?" I pulled the belt from my pants and tugged at the laces of my boots.

"Lay with me?" she begged. I sat next to her and ran my hand down her spine to draw her near. Her hands feathered over my chest and I trembled at the sensation. We drew closer and her breasts delicately brushed against me. Her breath shuddered and her back rippled under my hands. Our eyes met and I was swimming in the desire and pain that resided within.

"I'm a terrible person..." she whimpered as her chest inched closer to mine. My soul shook at the feel of a woman pressing herself to my bare chest, but I tried to float above the all consuming sensations and stay cognizant.

"I kill people for a living." It felt unnervingly like a confession. "You are not the terrible one," my voice was weak, as she explored down my neck with soft, warm lips, to settle at my collarbone.

"Some people deserve death," she whispered. "My father didn't, but...but..."

"Hush Marieange. Do not think of it." My hands slid down her naked back under the wet hair, and I felt the glory of her naked skin under my fingers and my hunger was burning me from the inside out.

"I'm still terrible..." she started, but desire was clouding my mind.

"Hush..." I rasped in her ear before taking the lobe in my mouth. She moaned softly arching her breasts tightly against my hard chest. Her nails dug into my back and when I released her ear, her lips dropped to my shoulder, spreading kisses like fire.

"I want this...I want you...and now there's no chance of him hearing, or interrupting, as I give myself to you." Her lush lips covered mine and I groaned at the macabre thoughts in her head. No wonder she wanted me to make her forget.

I pushed her back onto the pillows and stared down at this beautiful woman that had quickly worked her way into my heart and thoughts. "I must confess something to you," I trailed off as my eyes traced down her chin, neck, chest and stomach. The blanket was still covering her from the waist down but I saw my own hand hovering over her navel. I touched her stomach, tracing my fingers down the smooth skin and then back up towards her breasts. I stopped my hand from curving ever upwards. "I must confess..."

"Ramik? You don't have to confess anything..." she was so sweet.

I laughed softly as I laid next to her. "I am new to the art of love."

She looked confused for a second and then realization dawned. "How is that even possible? You are so...so..." her hands traced over my chest, reveling in the feel of me, and heat flared through me.

"My face has always guaranteed my innocence." Her eyes rose from feasting on my chest and stomach, and the heat, the excitement, the passion and desire had me pulling her closer. "You do not fear me." It still sort of awed me.

"No," was all she said as she buried her fingers in my hair and kissed me.

Our mouths pressed with desperation. I knew why my kiss was so desperate, and I imagined she was desperate to forget about her father in the other room.

I wanted her to forget it as well. I let my hands form around her ribs and waist, memorizing the feel of her skin, the give to her flesh. There were so many things I wanted to try, so many different parts of her body I wanted to discover. My inexperience annoyed me. I was innocent as a ten year old boy. How could I move her to forget her mind if I didn't even know what I was doing?

I broke from her mouth and bracketed her face with my hands. "Will you promise me something?"

"I'll try," she purred, twirling her fingers in my hair.

I kissed her brow, her nose and lingered at her lips. "Promise me you will tell me if I do something that...displeases you."

She nuzzled into me, trailing her nails down my back. "I don't think it's possible for you to displease me, but I can promise that."

"I have no knowledge and you may be disap..."

She grabbed my face and hers was annoyed. "Do you believe I have some vast knowledge?" I was too stunned to speak. I did not think that my insecurities would have given her that impression. She tried to turn away from me but I was lying on the blanket that covered her, which gave me the second I needed to grab her shoulders and press her back onto her back. She glared at me with green flames, burning in her eyes, and seeing that spark made a smile curve my lips. I think I was also smiling because I now knew she was as un-knowledgeable as I was. I couldn't help feeling more confident now. I could do anything...

"Marieange, my sweet," I kissed one cheek and then the other while still holding her immobile. "Forgive me for offending you." I licked her chin lightly and she arched her neck with a tiny sound. "It was not my intention," I whispered hotly against her neck, "To offend you in any way, shape or form." She writhed beneath me as I sucked on her neck and my lashes fluttered at the feel. "Remember..." I swallowed as I loosened my grip on her. "Remember what you promised me." With that warning I set my mouth on the pert nipple of her right breast. Her back arched, her hands grasped at the bedding and the most exquisite sound fell from her lips. I quickly became obsessed with tasting and touching her breasts. The soft give of the mounds made me want to caress and squeeze them all night and perhaps try rubbing my bare face between them, but the hard peak at the end seemed to tease my tongue with sparks of sensation that ricocheted through my entire body. Her hands came up to hold my head closer and I moaned around her breast. I had to remember why I was here, why I was given this gift, this prize. I had to remember that this was for her and not for me. I'd left my pants on for a reason. I wanted to try my hand at giving a woman pleasure.

I shifted further down her body, kissing a trail over her stomach to nip at her soft belly. A breathy laugh shuddered from her and I began peeling back the blanket. Her hands flicked out as if to stop me and then she collected and clutched them at her chest, staring at the ceiling as she panted.

I closed my eyes tight and reined myself in. "Marieange?" I queried softly and she sighed, her body relaxing once more.

"Say my name again."

"Marieange..." I traced the curve of her hip with my fingers and pulled the blanket down and down. "Marieange..." I purred as I bent to kiss her exposed hip. "Marieange...Marieange...Marieange..." I hummed her name against her skin and she moaned out loud, her hips pushing up in a small rolling motion. I let my hand trace slowly between her legs as I pressed hot wet kisses to her stomach.

I was unable to keep kissing her once my fingers touched her sacred place. The warm wet welcome had my pulse racing and my own breath panting. I pressed my mask into her hip as my hand gently explored and I think both of us were holding our breath. Who could breathe at a time like this?

Her legs spread just a fraction for me but it was an invitation I would not pass on. I entered her body for the first time and at the all encompassing slick heat, my cock throbbed in jealously, trapped in his confines. I gritted my teeth and concentrated on making Marieange moan. I touched and flicked my fingers, teasing sounds from her mouth, and learning every fold of her precious flower. I was going to come in my pants from the noises she was making and I figured now was a good time to move on.

I lifted my head from her hip, intending to put my mouth on her, when I saw her hip. There was an indent of my mask, pressed into her flesh, and a small cut in the delicate skin at her hip. A trail of blood had escaped to trickle down her flesh. I tore myself away from her with a cry and wrenched the mask from my face, tossing it across the room violently. I looked back at her, with my body clenched, my breath rasping, as hate filled me. I knew I looked insane and deformed and wild and desperate.

All I saw in her face was want, desire, passion, love. She smiled a little, stretching with a languid motion, and rolled to her side to get a better view of me. The exquisite roll of her body drew my frantic gaze, the swell of her hip was mesmerizing and I tore my eyes from the dark hair at the crux in her legs. Her gaze dropped to my pants and then traveled back up, her brow raising playfully as if to say 'still wearing them?'

My body shuddered to take them off and pounce on her, but I schooled myself to be patient and crawled back on the bed, feeling more naked then I thought possible while still wearing half your clothes.

"Don't you want...to make love to me?" She asked very, very softly, almost unsure.

I smiled at her and straddled my body over hers trapping her to the bed. "First things first..." I kissed her lips, without my mask in the way, and the intimate feel had me groaning. Her hands drifted up to touch my torso with feather-like brush strokes. I made my way down her neck, licking the smooth skin. I paid attention to her breasts, suckling each one and cupping it in my hand like a giant fruit. I buried my face between them and had a hard time moving on from that warm soft haven.

I finally kissed and teased my way down her body until my face was between her legs, poised at her entrance. My tongue was hesitant but my heart was not. We wanted this.

I attacked her moist, pink flower with eager vigor and she cried out in pleasure. Her cries made moans of satisfaction growl from my throat and her hips encouraged me to continue. I relished the taste and feel of our love making and ran my hands up her backside to keep her in firm contact with my mouth. Her hands came down on my head like a benediction and her body was quivering and twitching. My cock throbbed as her hips pulsed and far too soon she was crying out for me to stop, dear God stop...

I lifted my bare slick face from her equally wet core and her chest was heaving, her neck arched so all I could see was the curve of her throat and the outline of her chin. I was smiling at the sense of power I felt over her. One could gorge himself on this power. I rested my cheek on her thigh for a moment, closing my eyes in reverence, but her scent was filling my nostrils, making it impossible to relax where I was. I crawled up the bed to lay next to her and take her limp body in my arms.

"Can you tell me your name?" I whispered playfully next to her flushed cheek.

"What? What do you mean?" Her lashes fluttered and I laughed lightly as I rolled her more firmly into my embrace.

Mission accomplished.

"You are beautiful, sweet Marieange." I whispered endearments in her ear as her heart rate slowed, while my hands traced swooping lines down her back. She squirmed her body against mine in ways that were making me twitch. Her hands ran directly to my pants and began on the ties.

"Be patient...I can wait for you to catch your breath." I cooed taking her hands away to kiss her fingers. "The best of things come to those who wait." I was certainly thinking of her while saying that. I'd waited so long for a physical companion, and I had now been blessed with one who not only wanted me, but she needed me.

"Ramik..." She whined, hooking her leg over mine to keep me close. I took her lips and kissed them as if sampling wine, I traced the edges with my tongue and savoured every taste, swirling deeper and deeper...

I kissed her until we both broke away with gasps. Her hands were grasping and rough with me, which encouraged me to be rough with her. I rolled to my back, pulling her above me by holding her hips in a vise like grip, until she straddled me.

"Oh!" she was surprised, not only at the position but my enormous erection now pressing against her folds. I was still restrained by my pants but the heat of her core was penetrating my senses.

I would climax if she moved at all, so I held her tightly in place. There would be more bruises on her hips to join the one of my mask already blooming but I wasn't exactly concerned about giving her bruises of this nature at the moment. They would mark my territory, they would stamp her as mine...

"I spoke of waiting but..." I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned as she shifted the tiniest bit. "We must wait, Marieange..." I was faltering. I would enter her and spill myself at this point.

She leaned down to caress my chest with her breasts, my shoulders with her hands, and my face with her lips as she whispered softly. "How long are we to wait before we're one?" her hips moved sensually...

I flung her down to the bed, blinded by lust so complete I lost my mind. I heard her squeak as her back hit the bed and I was tearing my pants off. No smooth motions to provoke and entice, I literally tore at them. Of course they are too well made, to tear, so I mostly looked like a madman struggling to figure out how to get his pants off. Her lips suddenly touched my ear and neck, her fingers gently brushing over my chest down to my rigid hands. All movement halted and my laboured breath echoed around us.

"Allow me, my knight." She pulled out the ties and loosened my pants, being careful not to brush over me. She sat up to pull them down and I felt like a child who needed help undressing.

It served to calm my state of mind and when my pants were clear of my body, my arousal evident to her eyes, she smiled a nervous, saucy smile and met my gaze.

"You have the body of an Adonis." It sounded like she was bragging as she came into my arms and we tangled together on the bed.

"You can call me whatever you like," I set my mouth on her neck. Our bodies, without barriers, felt like fire and ice, silk and stone, and my skin was one giant vibrating organ of desire and want. I was nibbling on her shoulder, savoring the taste of her skin when her hand explored all the way to my ass.

"What's this?" She giggled, thoroughly enjoying the playful mood she was in. No harm in playing along with her...

"I believe that would be my ass in your hands."

"Such a finely shaped rear end. I do like it quite a lot. Your pants left little to the imagination but I never thought a man's skin would be so smooth and soft."

I pulled back with a puzzled expression. "Have you been gawking at my derriere behind my back?"

"That and other things..." She blushed and looked away. I remembered staring at her ass the first night I met her and I suddenly was laughing.

It felt so good, so carefree, so unreal. Our bodies were still touching intimately, my bare erect cock was nestled against her stomach, but I was laughing my head off. I held her close as my mirth melted into desire once more and I pushed her down, my face serious.

"I never thought a woman would think such things about me. I did not think it was possible, so I pushed the thought of physical delights from my mind." I framed her face with my hands. "But now, you and I, sweet Marieange..." I started kissing her as I settled between her legs. "Let us discover those physical delights together..."

Her hands delved into my hair, a simple "yes" on her lips before our tongues were tangling. Within seconds I wanted what any man surely wants when in such a position. I inched my hips up wondering how it was supposed to go in the right area without my putting it there specifically. My cock brushed at her entrance and her hips jerked.

I pondered how the male and female bodies had been made to allow such a perfect positioning. I barely had to concentrate on where, what and how, it almost happened on its own.

I pressed into her just slightly and she tore away from my kiss to moan out loud. I wanted to do the same but bit my lip to be strong. She was so warm, almost hot. And the sensation of being held from all sides...

I pushed my hips up again, but not all the way. I'd read that it pains women the first time...they must adjust to the invasion...my head was swimming but I ground my teeth together and pushed just a little more.

Marieange was clutching my shoulders, her arms wrapped under mine, her nails digging in, her panting mouth warming my collarbone. "Are you...alright?" I thought to ask. She nodded against me and moved her hips slightly. Whatever she did made her body pull away and retreat from around my cock and in response, in defense, I drove myself all the way inside. She cried out, a pleasure and pain laced sound and I shuddered as her heated body surrounded me.

What a feeling! I was being held by muscled heat from all sides. A perfect embrace. No arms could ever hold you emotionally, physically, and even spiritually, as the petals of a woman's flower could.

"Marieange..." I breathed into her neck and her face turned to mine, bearing kisses like gifts to be showered upon me. Our hips moved in a dance that we somehow knew the steps to. It was difficult to concentrate on kissing her while I was experiencing such heady sensations. We were only joined for perhaps half a minute when I felt the storm build swiftly in my groin.

"Oh God..." I mumbled wondering if I should warn her. I plunged in and out only one more time and my climax hit me like a freight train. I ground my hips to hers, clutched her to me, and emptied my seed inside her with shuddering jerks of my body.

I collapsed, but also cradled, and her arms stayed tight around me. We did not say anything for a few minutes. I wondered if I should apologize or ask something intelligent, but I was incoherent with feelings. I felt drained but energized, whole but scattered. I felt a flood of gratitude towards her for giving me this pleasure, but thank you seemed a crass thing to say. Her thighs squeezed me gently and I found the strength to lift my head.

Her green grey eyes, though clouded with pleasure, were wrought with fire, and as our eyes held, smiles curled on both of our faces. Words were unnecessary.

I leaned to her mouth and kissed her softly. A gentle touch of our mouths, sweet and lingering, and then I started to pull away. She allowed me but her hands held on as if she did not wish for me to do so. I rested my head beside hers, laying my body next to hers on the bed. We both stared up at the ceiling, our hands locked together.

She raised our linked hands to inspect the ring on my smallest finger. It was wrought of black metal, with some strange pattern burned onto the surface. It was difficult to tell what the pattern was exactly, but I swore I could see skulls in the pattern. I often thought of the ring as a personal joke, no woman would wed me so I wedded myself to death instead. Her fingers moved on to trace the abrasions on my knuckles from where I'd put my fist through the wall. "What happened here...?" she choked and suddenly sat up. "Did they come today? Oh God..." she was shaking in an instant and I gathered her in my arms and shushed soothingly.

"No one came." I pulled the blanket over her shivering skin and curled myself around her. "Hush my Marieange. I have you. You are safe with me."

Her breath and heart had trouble calming themselves quickly and I stroked her naked back as she shuddered in fear next to me.

"One of them...one of them..."

"Hush my lover..." I spoke without thinking and her eyes darted to meet mine. I think she enjoyed hearing me call her as such for she began to relax and smile.

"Lover?" She trailed her hand over my neck into my hair to twirl it idly.

"Are you calling _me_ your lover or questioning my usage of the term?" I was happy to distract her from her, so far, reluctant assailant.

"Hmmm," her lips opened to press a wet kiss over my chin. "Both...neither...lover suggests more than one time..." She trailed off as she suckled my neck and I was more than willing to try this all again.

"I was under no notion that this would only occur once." I may have sounded a bit harsh but I'd thought her want of me, meant want forever, not just one time. I didn't like the thought of not being able to have her whenever I wanted and as we began to kiss with growing intensity, I realized that I would take her with me when I left this place. She may balk at leaving her home but I could not stay after killing three, and possibly more, men in the area. I would not leave her behind. If she fought me I could just tie her up and take her with me. She would forgive me eventually...

We were not as hesitant the second time around. Our hands and lips were more certain and sure, touching and caressing with no restraint.

She pressed herself to me like a voluptuous offering of pleasure and I knew...I knew she wanted me. It was a sensation worth experiencing above all the others. This woman wanted to lay with me...apparently again.

I suppressed a grin and bit her neck. She made a startled noise that ended with a sigh of my name and I cuddled closer to her, completed enthralled with her. She was so soft and tender under my fingers that I did not believe I would ever tire of the feel. I let my hands smooth everywhere they could reach, never stopping for more than a moment. Our bodies slid together and I had to stop for one second to properly honour the act. I bracketed Marieange's face and met her gaze, keeping my body still until I had her full attention. Then with our eyes locked, I made love to her.

Her lashes fluttered closed more than once, especially when we kissed, but she tried to keep my gaze, while I experimented with different ways of moving my hips. She seemed to enjoy it all which gave me the freedom to also enjoy it all. And I did.

I felt like an excited child. I wanted to make love to her in every position I could think of. I wanted to explore every inch of her body. I wondered if she would take my cock in her mouth.

My gaze sharpened on her and her current state led me to believe she may. Her mouth was open, her eyes were heavy with sensual light and she was beneath ME.

Her chin tilted up until she found my lips and the light moan that caressed my mouth, made heat flush my senses. I groaned and ducked my head to capture her mouth more thoroughly. My thrusts were increasing in vigor and I felt her cries of pleasure on my tongue. I was growling suddenly and I grabbed her thigh to hitch her leg up.

Her neck arched back, her nails scratched me and her other leg was winding up around my hip all by itself. I buried my face in her neck, panting my exertions onto her skin. She was clinging to me with a quivering intensity. Her body began to shake and she cried out loud, flinging her head back. I stopped because my cock was suddenly being held infinitely tighter than before, but I couldn't help trying to keep moving and Marieange shuddered, her hands dropping from me to clutch her own hair as her body bucked like a horse trying to get me off. I held her tight and watched her arch to meet me, her lip was tightly clenched in her teeth, and I felt the rush of pleasure pulse inside me. I covered her mouth to keep her from biting through her lip, and to keep myself from groaning her name like a horny boy. Her arms wrapped tight around my neck and head, holding me at her mouth viciously and I was kissing her as my body finished rippling.

We both collapsed. We were both spent. I assumed what she had experienced was the equivalent to my orgasm. I was not exactly sure, and decided I needed to investigate more on my own, possibly books would hold the answer, to figure out if I was doing this properly. It felt right but she looked tired while I felt exhilarated. I stretched beside her, pulling her malleable limbs closer. She was like a rag-doll!

I thought I should ask if she was alright but she turned slowly, stretching her arms languidly and twining them around my waist to bring her head on my chest. I leaned back on the pillows with an arm behind my head and felt quite relaxed as well. Perhaps you were meant to sleep afterwards. Couples did tend to go to bed to fornicate.

"Now, are you my lover?" I asked jokingly as I got some fingers tangled in her hair while gently massaging the curve of her skull.

"Yessss," she wiggled closer and sighed. "My lover...my knight..."

I almost cringed when she called me her knight. I wasn't a knight. I was an assassin. A killer. A man who took advantage of an innocent girl whose life has been threatened, whose father was mutilated and just now died. I scowled at the ceiling as her hands traced over my ribs and hip.

I tried to push aside my own thoughts and concentrate on Marieange. My instincts were useless to me in this circumstance. I had no experience to draw on. So why should I listen to the thoughts in my head. Better to ignore them.

I twirled a lock of her hair around my fingers and stared down at her draped over me. I would be lying to myself if I said this was unpleasant. I felt more like a man than I ever had before. I made her moan with pleasure and writhe in my arms and I wanted to repeat it every night, every hour. Questions burned my tongue. I wanted to ask her what this meant to her, if she would come away with me willingly, to be my lover...my wife?

My face hardened, as I contemplated that she was a grown woman and could choose as she liked. Marrying an assassin was probably not the life she imagined for herself. Tying her up and dragging her with me was an option but would she forgive me if in her heart she truly wanted to stay?

I laid beneath her, enjoying our closeness, planning my course of action, and I noticed she'd fallen asleep. I rolled her to her back and watched her sleeping for a moment. She looked so sweet and peaceful...

I rose from our bed and got to work. I did not want her to be barricaded in here with her father's dead body tomorrow.

Once the furniture was moved I shrouded his cold body and carried it to the room that Marieange had given me upon arrival. I locked the door behind me. If she wanted to see him one more time she had the key. I washed up in the bathing room with cold water and then crawled back into bed beside my lover.

My heart sped to think of her that way and my hands slid around her body to mold her to my cold flesh, before I fell asleep next to her.

Morning dawned and I wondered if I even needed to leave our little haven of warmth and naked skin. No one had come for Marieange. The men who carved her father's eyes may just leave her...

She jerked awake though and shook me. "Ramik! It's morning! We aren't ready!" She leapt from bed and scrambled to get dressed and I watched her from bed with a smile. She really was beautifully formed. Her waist neat and trim compared to her curvaceous hips and round breasts. Her long brown hair reached almost to her waist and I could imagine twirling it in my hands to draw her near.

"RAMIK!" She screeched and I held in my laughter. She was damn scared. I sprang out of bed and took her in my arms firmly.

"Calm yourself!" I ordered sharply, shaking her just a bit. "Nothing will ever happen to you when I am near. I would kill scores of men to keep you safe. I will not leave your side or do you think me weak?"

Her tearful eyes met mine and she sagged against me. "I'm sorry... No- I - I ...what am I to do now..." Her sobs made anger swell inside me and I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Come away with me." Our eyes locked with intensity and she trembled in my hands.

"Where?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Anger stirred because she hadn't jumped at my offer.

"I suppose not...but...but the inn...my father..." Her eyes brimmed with tears and my anger leaked out of me. I pulled her to my chest and she clutched me tightly.

"I cannot stay here with you, Marieange. It is too dangerous." I cupped her cheek in one head and drew back to look in her eyes. "Would you come away with me?" I asked again. Fear edged through me that she would say no and her eyes searched my face, lingering on my deformities for too long. I let go of her in disgust, grabbed the mask from the floor, saw her dried blood on the edge and made to leave her room, but she ran and clung to me from behind, still mostly naked.

"Anywhere you go let me go too! Please...please don't leave me here!" I stood still as stone, not knowing what to do. She stares and yet she clings to me...?

"Whatever you wish," my answer sounded a little dull. I was locking up my emotions. How could I have thought that I was anything but an aberration to her.

"Will we leave today, now?" She was trying to get me to turn and look at her and I saw that I hadn't barricaded the door before climbing back into bed with her. I was losing my touch.

"Be quiet." I hissed, backing her into her room, before whipping around and shoving her into the corner. "Stay here," I growled low and then slid two knives from their sheathes and tiptoed out into the hall. I listened carefully for a moment and then did a thorough search of the back area. We were still alone and I came back to her room to find her trembling in a ball where I'd left her.

I pulled my pants on and then stood over her. "Leave with me and I swear I will always protect you." She looked up from her knees and tears had streaked down her face. She nodded over and over and I knelt beside her. "Marieange?" I touched her cheek lightly. "What are you afraid of?"

I waited for her to say, me, but she closed her eyes and gathered herself. "One of the men...he...he..." I started to feel the burn of anger. One of them touched her. I didn't even need her to say it out loud. I could tell from the look on her face. Confusion suddenly filled me as I realized I had just done much more than touch her. But she had wanted me to...?

"Pack your things. We leave at once." She said she wanted to come with me, there was no sense in delaying. I started pulling the rest of my clothing on, putting the weapons back in their places, and heard her stand behind me.

"You...you..." I glanced at her through the eyes in the mask, feeling so raw and ugly and shamed by my reactions, that I couldn't even meet her eye. One of her hands was at her throat, perhaps feeling the beat of her living heart. "You look like an avenging angel..." she said it softly, almost reverently.

I slid my knives back into the sheaths at my waist. "I am no angel, Marieange."

I left her to dress and pack. The best plan was for us to leave immediately. Her assailants couldn't very well get her if she was not here and we needed as much daylight as we could muster. The snow was deep at the moment and slogging through it would be exhausting. I wondered if she knew somewhere near where we might procure a horse...

I glanced in her room and she looked up from her satchel. "Should I pack some food? Do we need money, should I fetch the valuables? How long will we travel? Do we have a destination?"

"Yes, perhaps, yes, a long time and yes." Her confusion coloured her face and I was perhaps being unfair to her. I was used to situations like this. Leaving abruptly and starting again. I should be more sympathetic to her life being thrown into upheaval. This was probably the only life she had known. I came forward and her eyes followed me, as if she enjoyed watching me. I crouched where she was folding clothing into a satchel and took her hand.

"Are you sure you want to leave your home?"

"I want to go with you." She looked sure but I was hesitant to believe her.

"I do not lead an easy life." I wanted to be honest with her and she touched my chin lightly, leaning close with fluttering lashes to peck my lips.

"I assumed as much." She turned back to the last few garments. "We don't have much, but papa kept it in the wall by his bed."

I assumed she wanted me to fetch their valuables so I left her to finish. The cache was cleverly hidden but no match for me. I removed a few bags of coins, including the one I'd given her as payment, a ruby the size of my thumb and a ring. It was clearly a woman's wedding ring and the sight of it made me think.

I watched Marieange from the door as she tied up her satchel and then rose to finish dressing. She quickly and efficiently combed out her hair and braided it into one long thick tail. Travelling with her would be interesting. We would have to stop for the nights, I couldn't expect her to walk day and night as I did, never eating and avoiding people and taverns for the most part. No. I would have to change my ways. And if we were to visit any establishment as a mysterious masked man dressed in all black and some female tag-along, there was guaranteed to be trouble.

A husband and wife would never be questioned or bothered. Or at least not as much...

She turned to leave the room and saw me watching her. "Is something amiss?"

"I found this?" I raised the ring and she took it from my hand with a sigh.

"It was my mother's."

"Would you like to keep it close?"

She nodded gently and I turned her face up to meet mine. "Marieange?" I was a little shocked at what I was about to suggest. "Our journey will not be easy and I don't need you to be in any more danger than you already are. I was thinking, it would be best for you to wear this ring and pose as my wife until we reach our destination." There, I said it all without tripping over my tongue.

Her mouth opened and closed and her eyes narrowed slightly at me. I wished, not for the first or last time, that I could hear what she was thinking.

"That would be best." She murmured, taking her mother's ring and sliding it onto her fourth finger. It was just a simple gold band, not extravagant enough to persuade would be thieves, but prominent enough that any who saw us together would make the natural assumptions and stay away from her.

I took her hands in mine and could not, for some reason, tear my eyes from the band on her finger. "Thank you," I managed to say. "It simplifies things." Perhaps it simplified our travel arrangements but it did nothing to simplify the torrent of emotions that this woman seemed able to stir inside me. Would she honestly marry me or was she only following my orders? I finally met her gaze and her face was solemn. I felt the need to make her a promise, she would be under my care no matter what. She really had nothing to fear.

"I swear to you I will protect you and keep you..." I never finished my vow because her lips pressed to mine. Heat shocked through me and I was reaching to pull her closer when she dropped away from my mouth.

"I'm ready. I just need my boots and jacket and cloak." I nodded and waited for her to move but she only stood in front of me, a slow smile curling her lips. She reached out and rested her head on my shoulder for a moment and we shared a short embrace before she stretched to whisper in my ear. "You are in my way."

I was blocking the door and quickly stepped back. She smiled at me and then walked to the end of the hall where she removed a thick winter jacket, gloves, boots, and a cloak. I busied myself gathering the last of our items and within minutes we were standing ready.

"Take your last look at your home." I inwardly cringed, I sounded so ominously brutish. "Did you want to see your father?"

She frowned down at the parcel of food she was packing. "I would rather remember his face as it was." She busied herself tying the parcel around her waist at the small of her back and would say no more. I lifted her satchel from the ground and she finally glanced at me.

"Shall we go?" She nodded and we twirled our cloaks on and made to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

I proceeded her down the hall with an odd feeling in my chest. I brushed the feeling aside, knowing it more than likely had to do with the fact that I had a woman to care for and keep safe. I would never forget what her father said to me, regardless if it was fever or shock induced lunacy, he had said he dreamt I would come for her and now it was my duty to care for her.

I did not take this lightly. Our journey would not be easy and even at the end of it, the only plan I had was to bring her to my home and then go from there. Perhaps I could find her employment or perhaps I could persuade her to continue wearing that ring on her finger...

The blow took me in the side of the head and only my quick reflexes had me rolling under the last strength of it. I crouched and drew my blade in one movement, throwing it towards where the blow came from. The knife lodged in the man's throat and I surveyed the rest of the men. They were picking themselves up from tables and chairs, four of them, the fifth was choking on his blood.

"We have been waiting for service, Marieange." One man stood cocky and tugged at his belt. "What's this nonsense?" He waved at me, crouched in front of her.

I did not need to look at Marieange to feel the fear rolling off her. "Are these the men?" I hissed the question and began to straighten. My vision swam a little from the surprising blow, but I shook it off. How long had they been out here? Planning their attack? Or just lazy and sure of victory. Tormenting the mouse before stomping on its head.

"Who is this fiend? He has killed Martin! Marieange..." the man shook his head and tsked as he stepped forward. "I was going to be nice to you, offer you some choices, but now..."

"I would be quiet if I were you." My voice came out like ice and the man stopped. I gauged that he was the leader seeing as all eyes were on him. I slowly began undoing my cloak and he frowned at me.

"What business of yours is any of this? I would run away, masked murderer, and leave the girl for me."

I twirled the cloak off and turned to toss it at her. She caught it, but the fear and shock on her face were overwhelming my heart. "Go back!" I ordered her and then I launched myself at the closest man. I put my fist into his face and my knife into his ribs. I didn't look behind me to see if Marieange had run to barricade herself in. It would only serve as a short bit of protection but I did not think I would fail her. All of this had been destined to occur.

Two down, three to go. I wrenched my blade from number two's belly, further opening the wound with a swift kick, thrust into his bleeding gut. I stepped around his fallen body and held my bloody knife towards the others.

"What the fuu...GET HIM!" The leader was turning red and I lashed out with my favourite weapon, coiled at my back, and caught a third man about the throat. I let him choke for a moment while the leader advanced, first towards me, and then he spun around and ran behind me. I spared a glance for the hall to make sure Marieange had run and she was not standing there.

My attention came back to my assailants, one looking a bit purple and one looking like he would bolt. "You will all die." I hissed pleasantly, feeling my victory over them already. Number four was frozen, staring at me, and number three was dead at the end of my Punjab. I unflicked the catgut and approached number four as number three fell dead to the floor. "I can kill you quickly." He nodded and was crying and I figured what the hell. I snapped his neck and he did not even fight me.

I sprinted down the hall knowing Marieange needed me. The leader had come down this way and I knew she had no time to set the barricade. My cloak was caught in the door and I could hear scuffling, and sweet Agi was sobbing.

"My men will see to his gruesome death. You were very naughty to hire an assassin. I thought we understood each other Marieange." Hearing the man say her name had my blood boiling and I followed the sound into her father's room. "Just give me what I want...what I need..."

"RAMIK!" She cried out, when I darkened the door, and reached for me, but the man had her pinned to the wall.

"This is none of your concern!" He yelled at me not tearing his eyes from my woman.

"Oh, but it is." I walked slowly, advancing to a good striking point. This man may have been able to best Marieange's father, but he was seriously underestimating me, either that or he was just that taken with the lady. "You have accosted my wife and now you must pay."

"Wife?" He finally looked at me, anger and lust on his face. "More nonsense. Agi, what is this fool speaking of?" Anger focused my skill as he used the familiar name with her.

"It's no nonsense." Her sobs were slowing as her eyes met mine. My steely presence made her stronger and she raised her chin and the finger with the ring. "He is my husband. We were married last night." She told the lie well but then we were married in body a few times last night...

"And she willingly gave to me what you try to take by force." It was not always wise to taunt your opponent, but I was so angry for so many reasons and this man had already made his mistakes.

"Lies!" His hands wrapped around Marieange's throat and I pounced on him. My blade was around his neck, pressing into the flesh but I didn't want to do away with him right before...my wife?

I met her eyes and the gray green depths were telling me only how scared she was. I pulled his hair back to remove him from her body. I saw that her dress was torn and her cleavage was exposed, heaving with distress.

"You assaulted my wife, Monsieur. Payment will be in blood."

"Wait!" He cried out. "I have money...I can give you..."

"The only thing I want is your death. No..." I looked up at the sweet pretty woman who had bestowed the gift of physical love on me last night. She was trying to close the fabric at her chest, her breath hitching as she took deep steadying gasps. "I want one more thing. An answer. Did you touch Marieange without her permission before today?" I had to know, and she practically gave me the answer herself with the way her head shot up and her eyes flashed fear, guilt. The images of him pinning her to the wall were burned into my brain. He tore her dress and she had confessed a man had done something to her. What other sacred secrets did he learn without her consent?

"Yes! I touched her! But she wanted me to! She prances around just begging for attention. Sucked my cock right in front of her fa..." I silenced him with one quick slice of my blade. He fell to his knees and Marieange's eyes followed. When he fell onto his face, blood pooling under him, her gaze finally rose to mine. Her face was edged with panic.

I was afraid to approach her. I just killed five men, the last right in front of her, slicing his neck like it was just an animal, a thing. I was not her knight. I was not even her husband. I was just a lonely murderer.

"Ramik...?" Her shaking hand reached for me. I caught her in my arms as her knees buckled. She buried her face in my chest. "He...he...said he would kill you too...cut out your eyes...your tongue..."

"Hush darling. He is dead. They are all dead."

She clutched at me, breathing a few frantic sobs and then her hands began to crawl up my shirt. Her trembling lips reached for mine and I pulled back a little, wondering if I was imagining her searching lips. How could she want to kiss me after I just brutally murdered...

"You saved me." She stroked my masked cheek with adoration in her eyes. "I...I tried to g-grab my knife but he was on me so quickly..." she shuddered violently and I held her tightly.

"He cannot harm you any longer," I stroked her hair and realized that with the threat of these men dead and gone, she no longer needed to come with me. I clutched her to me a little tighter and knew that I didn't want that. I wanted her to come away with me. I wanted to make love to her at my leisure. I wanted...wanted...I wanted her.

Her lips brushed mine and I lost not a second in kissing her. I devoured her sweet lips, invading her mouth with my tongue, pressing her to the same wall as her attacker. Except she responded by arching against me, her fingers pulling my hair as they tangled within. Her lips still trembled and her body quivered against me. I groaned and held her tighter while her hands slid down to my shirt with grasping shaking fingers. I could smell the stench of spilled blood and I broke from her mouth, hating myself for succumbing to the temptation of her flesh, the temptation to forget everything I was.

"We should leave..." She began pulling me as she staggered around the dead body. "There's usually one more man with them. He must be outside with the horses."

I stopped her once we were clear of the room. "Horses?" My mind was spinning ideas but I took her by the shoulders to make her meet my eyes. "There's no need for you to leave your home once these men are all dead. If I kill the last one you could stay..."

She grabbed my shirt with a horrified look. "What do I have left here but a house filled with dead people? Do you wish to leave me? Is that it? You have had me and now will toss me aside..." her voice had become heightened and I wrapped my arms around her, burying my mask in the side of her neck.

"Marieange, what I desire does not matter..."

"Of course it does. Ramik, please tell me. I need...I need to hear it. I need to hear you say it..." she was near tears again and I put my lips on her ear.

"I want you...to come away with me. Please, Marieange." I was disgusting, begging for her to come with me.

She sagged in relief. "I wish to come with you." She was holding me so tight that I didn't want to break our embrace.

I knew I should say something else on the subject, but now was not the time. There was one more outside and I was not certain that two of the assailants were actually dead. I guided her into her room and sat her on the bed.

"I will take care of the last man. Stay here. I will come for you." I started to leave but she caught her fingers in my shirt sleeve.

"Swear to me you will return. Don't leave me, Ramik..." She sobbed and I knelt before her to take her face in my bloodied hands. It was a macabre sight to see the smears from my fingers marring her smooth cheeks. It made me feel wicked for making her any pledge at all. She should have a knight, a prince, not me...

"Marieange...I will never leave you until you order me from your side." My eyes burned into hers and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Never leave me." Her lips trembled the words as they touched mine. She fell into my arms, her lips trying to kiss me even as she sobbed. I kissed her cheeks and tasted blood and the salt of her tears and I felt like I was taking communion, being washed of sin, experiencing a power in my being unmatched in all my life...

"I swear I will never leave you behind." I whispered against her lips and then captured them for a hard possessive kiss. The feel of her lips on mine was so exquisite, her immediate response of tilting her face to accommodate my mask, I wanted her so badly at that second that I could have pushed her down to her bed, tossed up her skirts and fucked her. I tore away from her mouth.

More important business to take care of...

"I swear on my life, I will return to you. Stay here." I left her curled up beside her bed and went to see what I was dealing with. Man number one with my knife in his throat was dead. I removed my knife and crouched by number two with the broken nose and gut wound. He'd tried to scuffle across the floor to one of his comrades but he smelled putrid.

"Would you prefer I kill you?" His wild eyes searched my masked face.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat blood that dribbled pathetically over his chin.

"The Phantom." I flashed my bloodied knife pleasantly in his face. "Since you are so close to your own demise, you may think of me as your angel of death."

"What happened here...?" He was drooling badly as his eyes rolled around.

"You threatened my wife." I twirled the blade, watching his face for any reaction. "How does it feel to die for another man's lust?"

"Terrible..." His eyes focused on me, and though I could have slit his throat and let him bleed, I found I was not so eager to spill more blood for Marieange to see on our way out. "Kill me." He whimpered and I obliged by snapping his neck.

I peeked out the door for the sixth man, yet to be seen. There were six horses out front and snow everywhere in the bright daylight, but no sign of man number six. Footprints led around the house and as I followed them my heart sped. I undid the locks on one of the windows.

I leapt through the snow to the window and there were prints right below. The window was open and I jumped inside without even checking for this elusive man.

I paid for my error. His fist took me in the gut and as I lost my breath I thanked my stars that he wasn't holding a knife, as I did, in my fist. "Tricky bastard..." He muttered and I heard a sword being unsheathed. I leapt backwards and uncoiled my Punjab. I flicked it against the floor to startle him and heard a girlish squeak. Marieange...?

I could spare no time to find her as my opponent circled me with his large blade. "How you bested them all I do not know? Nor do I want to know. Now, I will avenge them."

"I think not." I grimaced with an evil replicate of a smile. He swung towards me and I dodged and then tried to grab the sword with my lasso. The whip hit his hand and he jumped back but his eyes betrayed him. He struck again, as I knew he would, and I was ready to wrench the sword from his hand. It clattered away from him but he was not surprised. He followed and his fist grazed my ear as I dodged his attack. I ducked and rolled past him, springing to my feet on his other side to find Marieange curled against the wall. Her hair had been torn out of its braid, she was watching him with frightened eyes, and rage filled me. This man was at her as well? Did they all come to have their turn with sweet Agi?

I drew yet another knife and readied my stance, whip and blade ready for him. My opponent drew a throwing knife and he pinched the blade and threw it in one smooth motion. I rolled towards Marieange and the knife lodged in the wall where I had been standing. I stood in front of her and the man noticed my protective stance.

I cursed my own actions, knowing he would try to use her against me now.

"I should have thrown my knife at her." He laughed and my blood went cold. "You would probably gladly impale yourself to save her."

"You will die now." My voice was deadly cold and I launched at him before he could do anything. His arms came up but I hit his chest with my shoulder and took him into the wall. I stabbed my knife into his ribs, but hit his bones in my haste. My arm went numb for a second and he roared in pain as he grabbed me to try to crush me against him. I tried again with my blade clutched in frozen fingers, and it slid between his ribs. His hot blood seeped over my hand and I twisted the blade back and forth, jerking it viciously as if trying to carve him in half.

"I would kill you twice." I rasped in his face. "But this one time will have to do." I was enjoying killing these men because a part of me felt they deserved it. Anyone who would come after Marieange and her father in this manner deserved a timely death. They seemed like such innocents the two of them. Especially Marieange...

I wrenched away from my opponent and raised the knife to lay the blade on his neck, braced against my arm. "Any last words?"

"She suck your cock too? Done a good job to have you so fucking protective..." He spat in my face and shoved me as hard as he could. He was much bigger than me, though half ripped open, he had the strength to throw me off and though I tried to slit his throat in a last ditch effort, my knife left only a thin line on his neck. He swung his big fists at me but his movements were sluggish and in seconds I had my whip coiled in my hands and around his neck, choking the air from him. He tried to throw me off again, but I knew how to choke someone with my lasso. I jerked the catgut tighter and tighter, grimacing in satisfaction as he became weaker and weaker. Fools...the lot of them. Dead fools.

I dropped his body to the ground and took stock. My arm was cut and my head light but I took barely any damage against six men. I was afraid to look at Marieange, but she drew my eyes.

I was afraid to find the fear in her eyes directed at me. Her eyes were certainly wide and frightened but she was staring at the dead man on the floor. I coiled my whip and hooked it behind my back while I watched her for reaction. She rocked gently, clutching her legs tightly to her chest.

"Marieange?" I spoke softly and her lashes fluttered and she slumped down in a faint. I knelt by her and picked her up. I brought her to her bed, I had a few things to do before we could leave, and I drew the blanket over her. She stirred and her eyes flew open.

"Ramik!"

I knelt at her bed. "I am here."

She began struggling to throw the blanket off. "We have to leave. Are you still taking me? You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

She was hysterical and thrashing at her blankets like they too would try to assault her. My heart was tearing its way out of my chest to try to embrace her.

"Marieange ..." I took her in my arms, cradling her against my breaking heart. "I swore I would not leave you. Please stay calm." I wondered if I was really cut out for having a wife, a woman. How was I to calm her?

She gasped and jerked in my embrace, mumbling, "It's over...they're dead...they're all dead...it's over..." I could feel her tears soaking my shirt and I stroked her back, knowing we needed to make haste from here.

"Is it over Ramik?" She whispered after a few minutes of tears.

"It is over Marieange." Now, you are mine.

...

She calmed considerably easily after that and I told her to change quickly and stay put. I needed to change my bloodied clothes and check the horses and empty all the men's pockets. I didn't often pilfer the dead, but I would add whatever was in their pockets to Marieange's money. She deserved more than just their money as apology, but as I rummaged the leader, I figured their blood was good payback as well.

I led a timid wide eyed looking Marieange from her room. I'd moved the bodies from our direct path and sheltered her from looking towards them. Her horse was tethered to mine because she was riding with me for now. She was still shaking and I did not want her to fall. I lifted her into the saddle and swung up behind her. I wanted her to feel very secure so I put my arms around her as I took the reins.

"Where will we go?" She turned slightly, leaning into me as if seeking warmth.

"I thought I would take you to my home." It felt strange to share my plans for her, with her, but should she not be aware and have some say in her future? Perhaps she did not wish to stay with me forever? She did not respond and I continued awkwardly. "It will take a few weeks in this weather. You may find a town that you will prefer to stay in."

She remained silent, but her bottom flexed and moved back against me. My senses warmed and my body responded with a tingling tremor that snaked through me as she settled back into stillness with a sigh. Her head rested back on me and I took the reins into one hand so I could wrap an arm around her waist. I pulled her into the curve of my body and she eventually fell asleep, nestled securely in front of me in the saddle.

As night fell so did the temperature but I'd yet to see any form of shelter. I circled our bodies with my cloak but it was no match for the icy wind. Marieange woke with chattering teeth and she tried to move closer to me. I was used to being cold but dear sweet Agi was becoming frozen and when before I would be glad of no people on my path, I now cursed our luck.

"Drink this," I offered my flask of whisky. "It may burn."

"Burning would be nice." Her teeth clacked as she spoke and she coughed after tasting the hard liquor. "I see what you mean."

"I have not seen an inn." I felt as if I should apologize. "Do you wish for me to stop and build a fire? It will not be easy but I have some kindling if I can just find..." my words trailed off as her icy fingers slipped around my neck.

"I know how to warm myself..." She kissed me with such tender, hesitant, seeking motions that my eyes closed to savour the soft beauty of her kiss. Our tongues darted together and I was wondering why my hand was gripping leather reins instead of the curve of her waist as I tasted the alcohol on her tongue.

Her lips were warming me considerably, and I hoped, her as well, but it was also rousing me and I pulled back with a gentle shudder.

"I need to...lead the horse..." Wow...I was stupid. She snuggled close and did not say a word. I glowered at the empty snowy trail before us. The horses would make it through the night. It was not frigid. I had been out in far colder times. Sleeping on the frozen ground. But Marieange...she seemed so fragile and delicate and after her traumatic day she should have all the comforts of home laid out before her in a glorious spread of colours and hot food and drink and roaring fires and blankets and pillows piled high...

"Are you hungry, Ramik?" She touched my leg, first just with her fingers, and then her entire palm slid to my thigh. My brain really had a tough time concentrating and I asked her to repeat the question. She laughed lightly and gave my thigh a squeeze. "Hungry? Food? You have not eaten since...since yesterday...the day before?... Why am I even asking?" She began rummaging in the food pouch around her waist and produced a chunk of bread. "This will go hard. We should eat it." She pulled a piece off and offered it at my lips.

I opened my mouth and she touched my lips as she helped the bread into my mouth. I chewed obediently, knowing I could have gone days without eating and not missed it, but having her feed me was quite pleasant.

We shared the chunk of bread and some dried meat as the horses crunched along in the snow. "You brought the second horse for me but I like riding with you." She wiggled against me and a groan almost slipped my lips.

"Well, we can ride together then." I didn't mind having her nestled in front of me. Though the air was cold and the saddle hard, her body was warm and soft and I let my arm shift to pull her closer. "I feel better having you in my grasp anyway."

"My knight..." She sighed, relaxing into me, but I tensed at her words. It did not escape her notice so I brought it up.

"Do not call me that." I tried to keep my voice light and not let her hear my anger at my unworthiness. "I am no knight."

"You are to me. My dark knight..." She swept her hand over my leg and gripped it as she turned to meet my gaze. "I didn't understand what father meant when he saw you in his dream. How a knight could be dark and that the dark part even mattered..." Her eyes glistened in the night and I was mesmerized by the soulful rivers of her bewitching eyes. "I understand now."

She settled back around, but I was still confused. "I am an assassin, Marieange." I felt exasperated and irritated. "Knights do not kill people for profit."

"Hence the dark part." She seemed so comfortable with my chosen career, the blood on my hands, that it puzzled me. She cowers in fear from other men offering violence, but falls into my arms even after I've brutally murdered six men for her to see. Granted I never attempted to assault her or carve out her father's eyes...and her father told her, some how, to follow her saviour. Her dark knight. No matter that he slaughters any who touch you...

I still didn't feel worthy of any sort of title except monster, but if she felt more comfortable thinking of me and my actions as noble, then I could live with her wishes.

Ramik the Dark Knight. It was laughable.

"Besides." She continued speaking after a long silence. "You gained no profit helping me escape. You did it out of kindness which is exactly as any knight would do."

I said nothing in return because, little did she realize, I'd gained a monumental prize in aiding her. It was not the reason I'd offered my help in the first place, but now I was infinitely glad I'd taken the time. In helping, I'd gained her adoration and since last night, and our sexual union, any emotion that would keep her with me, I would be grateful for.

I still wanted to make love to her with an unhealthy vengeance. The beast of lust was awake and hungry inside me after being shut away my entire existence. I was quite certain if I pushed for intimacy, she would not deny me, but I did not want to scare her off. She needed time to forget the undesired touch from those men, but the idea of doing what her and I did last night, again and again, was igniting me from inside. And here we are on horseback...

She shivered briefly and my mind spawned a wicked thought. Sexual activity would certainly warm her but removing our clothing would be chilling. I felt my hand flex on her flesh as the idea spread through me.

The memory of her voice tickled my ears. 'Touch me please,' she begged me last night.

My heart rate was accelerating and I tipped my lips down to her ear. "You asked before for my touch. Do you still desire it?" I was no smooth noble with lines and wines to dazzle a lady. I made the question very serious and tightened my grip on her waist and I felt her hold her breath as she nodded.

The horse kept plodding along as my hand slid up her ribs to cup her breast. She made a sound and her body rippled. I gently squeezed and then slid my hand down over her stomach, to her hip and back up to hold her breast again. She made a sound like a cat this time, and I was thus encouraged.

I boldly let my free hand touch every inch of her clothed torso. I smoothed my palm and tickled my fingers everywhere, over and over and then again, learning every plane of her form. I rubbed my hand down her thigh but refrained from pushing for more. I wanted her so...

I trailed my way up to her throat and jaw and her head fell back, her mouth sending mists of hot air, little white puffs, as she panted.

Her hands which previously had stayed innocent, began to touch me and explore and I had to still them. "Are you warmer now?" I found myself panting as well, my voice rasping in her ear.

"Is that...is that why you...did that?" She couldn't finish her question and I kissed her neck and ear as I chose my words. I did not want to offend her.

"Marieange, I cannot stop myself from wanting to touch you." My honesty sounded so close to what any of her attackers could have said. "But I can control myself better. I'm sorry..." I felt like a cad. She felt I only touched her to warm her? As if idly rubbing hands together for warmth?

"Ramik..." Her hands coiled around my arm to draw it around her waist. She held it tight to her. "Never apologize for making love to me."

My mouth opened to protest but what else did I just do to her? If that was not love making then where was the line drawn? I didn't know. She stirred me to my core and I wanted to be able to give her the same. I let go of the reins and put both arms around her tightly.

"Marieange, you deserve better then me..."

She struggled to turn but I held on. "Ramik! That's ridiculous..."

"Let me finish..."

"NO! Let ME finish..." Her struggles were very enticing. "You SAVED me! I would be RAPED and DEAD if not for you! How can you NOT deserve my love and my gratitude? How can you say such things so convincingly? Would you have rather left me? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"NO! Never! For Christ's sake..." the horse was jerking nervously at our raised voices and though I did not want to let go of her, I had to gain control of the horse. I felt cold as I reached for the reins with both hands and I wondered if she felt the chill of our separation as well. "Please...I have never felt this way...this possessive over a woman."

She stilled and so did the horse and only the crunch of their hooves could be heard for a few minutes. "I have never wanted something so blindly. I've never felt...how you make me feel..." I trailed off feeling so weak and pathetic and confused.

She sniffed lightly and spoke. "What do you feel?"

"I don't know. Too much. I am used to feeling nothing but... I actually enjoyed killing those men today because I was killing them for you. That sounds horrible..." I wished at that second that I could flee from her. I didn't know what I was saying. This was too out of my control. I didn't know what was happening and I was nervous, aroused, desperate, scared for her and for me and for what was building inside my being.

"You should ask me how you make me feel." Her statement hung in the cold air, waiting for me to comply.

"How do I make you feel?" My question halted and stuttered out of me. She slid her hand up my arm to peel it from the reins and replace it around her waist.

"Safe." She stroked my arm gently. "Beautiful, womanly, strong, weak, sad, content, elated..." She offered no explanations and I had to ask.

"I make you sad?"

"You pick that one out of all of them to point out."

"It was in your list." She stayed silent and the roil of emotion inside me burned. "Marieange ..."

"And the way you speak my name..." She turned and threw her arm up around my neck to kiss me blindly and I abandoned the reins for the second time. I crushed her in my arms and glutted myself on her taste. She stroked my mask as if it were my face and I moaned into her mouth. Her unbridled acceptance drove me mad and I reached out for the horse's hair to yank him to a stop and then lost myself at her mouth again.

Her hands rode through my hair, pulling me close and she slithered against me erotically. Heat and something deeper, something cosmic, raced through me. This woman...

I pulled away shakily and bracketed her face. "Now, you listen to me. You may deserve better, but I have no intention of leaving your side until you order me. You are mine now and if anyone ever questions you, you are my wife. We have been married for two years. We are returning home from burying your father and we do not wish to be bothered."

She searched my face sort of surprised and then smiled slowly. "Do you always think of everything?"

I picked up the reins and snapped the horse to continue on as I snaked my arm around her waist. "I try to, but your proximity makes it difficult to concentrate." I thought she giggled softly but it was hard to be sure.

In the morning we stopped to let the horses drink some melted snow and we switched horses and carried on. I dearly hoped we passed an inn. Marieange was being as strong as she could be, but her hands were not warming at this point even though she kept them folded next to her stomach.

By noon, we shared more food and Marieange dozed against me in the sunlight. I spent a lot of time lost in my inner thoughts. How did I come to be here in this situation? A woman sleeping in my embrace as if the most natural thing.

The storm had driven me to seek shelter when I normally would not. I'd chosen the smaller out of the way inn and then been entirely distracted by this trusting, loving woman. Was I meant to have her at my side? How was I to keep her with me and keep her wanting me? Now that she was in no danger, she no longer needed me, but I'd told her I would not leave her side and she had accepted that.

She stirred in restless slumber and my lids felt heavy. I needed sleep myself. I was conditioned to last for days without sleep but I suddenly yearned to just curl up with Marieange in a comfortable bed and sleep for days.

I shook myself and bit my cheek. Stay awake.

By the time evening fell I could see there were buildings in the distance. I thanked our lucky stars and headed towards them. I was not even thinking of how I was usually accepted, my only concern was keeping Marieange warm and healthy.


	5. Chapter 5

We tethered the horses outside the inn and I helped her down. "Remember, we are married." I murmured and rubbed the ring on her finger. I held her hand as we entered the inn. There were quite a few people gathered in the main room, drinking, eating and telling tales. I spied the proprietor and made my way over with Marieange close behind.

I dropped a bag of coins on the counter. "I require a room, dinner for both of us and a hot bath. I also have two horses..." I didn't even finish.

"We cannot serve you here." The man sneered and I wondered how people always pegged me so quickly. Perhaps it was my dangerous aura. Or perhaps I should wear something besides black. Perhaps the mask.

I usually would just leave but I had Marieange to think of. "My wife is quite chilled, if we could just..."

"Take your whore somewhere else." I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. Our faces were an inch apart and I could hear the crowd of people settling into silence so they could eavesdrop.

"I will ask that you apologize to my WIFE. NOW!"

"Forgive me." His eyes were narrowing. "Your WIFE will need to get warm somewhere else."

"My love?" Marieange pulled on my shirt front and both myself and the man turned to look at her. "Darling, let us leave here. They do not want our money." She deftly scooped up the bag of coins and felt the weight. "How much were you giving him?" She got in my face, her misty eyes twinkling, and I had to let go of the man. "Don't you dare give away all our money just so I can get warm. Let's go. I would rather freeze." She took my hand and started dragging me from the room. When we were back outside at the horses I finally found my voice.

"What the hell?" I took her by the shoulders. "I have plenty of money and I do not want you spending another night in the cold."

"I wasn't too cold next to you." She pressed her body to mine, her hands sliding around my waist, and my arms seemed to know just how to wrap around her. My irritation was melting away as I felt her curves against me. "Besides, there must be another place to stay close by. That man is none too welcoming. He must have healthy competition."

I couldn't argue with her logic so we mounted our horse and kept moving. "I apologize for his assumptions." I hated that he'd called her such an awful word.

"You defended me," I could hear the smile in her voice. "You cannot control how others behave, but you came on a little strong. He probably felt the need to put you down."

I grunted. "It doesn't excuse his rudeness and my behaviour didn't seem to bother you when I came to your establishment."

She laughed and rubbed my leg. "But I was waiting for you."

My curiosity peaked. "What exactly did your father dream of?"

Agi's hand caressed my leg slowly and sensually. "He saw a man cloaked in black pull me from the edge of death as he himself balanced on the brink. He woke muttering about a dark knight with no face." Her hand stilled and heat began to radiate through my thigh at the soft weight of her touch. "When I saw you standing in the door I knew you were He. My heart was racing but I felt instantly calmed by your presence. I felt like I already knew you..." she trailed off as she began stroking my leg.

I shifted in the saddle as she rubbed my leg. Her touch was so intoxicating to me that I was grinding my teeth together trying to keep my senses. I obviously was not doing a good job of it because Marieange had to point out the next inn.

"Look there's one there, Ramik. Are we going to stop?" She turned to glance at me curiously. I grumbled and turned the horse. As we dismounted she took my hands. "Will you allow me to barter for our room?"

My mouth opened and closed and I dragged her closer, pulling her hands to my chest. "I am supposed to be caring for you."

"You are." She smiled at me sweetly. "Let me take care of getting us a room. Trust me?" Her lashes fluttered and I was nodding in assent without even realizing I was giving assent. Her grin turned mischievous. "Pull up your hood and hunch over a bit. Try to look more decrepit."

"I beg your pardon?" She was busy emptying half the coins from the purse and stuffing them in the satchel.

"Trust me Ramik. This will work." She pulled up my hood and reminded me to hunch and then she led me through the door with an arm about my waist, as if I needed the help.

We approached the bar and she was greeted amiably.

"Good evening Miss. How can I help you?"

"Do you have any rooms? My grandfather is so cold. We've been travelling for days." Her breath hitched as if she was in distress but her hand squeezed my side. "We don't have much money but you can have it all. Please I beg you. The inn down the way turned us out because it wasn't enough. Please. Please. We are so cold. Just one night. I beg you."

There was a pause and my hand was tracing the edge of the knife at my hip. If things went bad...

"What's wrong with him?"

Her hand swept down my back gently. "He used to be a soldier, but after so many knocks to the head he began to lose hearing and now the light hurts his eyes, gives him terrible headaches. But one false move and he can drop a man faster than you can blink. If I could only provide better..." she trailed off and began to sob quietly as she clutched my hunched form.

"Aw Miss. Don't be crying."

"Give 'er a room, Claude." A voice called out.

"I'll pay her difference, you old skinflint." Another voice piped up while I stared at the floor, marveling at what she so easily accomplished.

"You are so kind..." Marieange sniffed delicately and hugged me to her side. "But are you certain?"

"For a pretty lady like yourself..." the man trailed off suggestively and I gritted my teeth at the voice complimenting my woman.

My woman...did I already think of her as such? I'd told her she was mine mostly because I wanted to fuck her brains out again, but did that desire extend to every facet of life? Was she in theory willing to be my wife, my woman? Mine?

I'd missed some of what transpired but we were led down a hall with Marieange spewing words of gratitude. The door shut behind us and I leaned against it, still hiding in my hood.

"Well?" she laughed and I heard her sitting down. "Would you like me to build a fire?"

"NO!" I shrugged the decrepit cloak from my shoulders and strode to crouch at the hearth. I very efficiently went about starting a blaze, to quell the feeling of inadequacy, and soon two bare feet stood at my side. I felt like half a man, less than half. Why was I hiding away like a fugitive when none here could possibly know? A man had practically propositioned Marieange and I did nothing.

"You must be exhausted." She ran her hand gently over my shoulder. "At least I was able to sleep and rest." She crouched next to me. "You didn't like that did you? Pretending to be weak?"

I didn't want to look at her because my mind, my traitorous mind, conjured images of her naked. We were alone. There was a bed. She adored me for saving her. She was touching me. My heart was pounding and she leaned close to my ear. I could not see her due to my face covering, but I could feel the heat of her, and her lips brushed the surface of the mask.

"It doesn't make you weak if you allow me to care for you."

"I don't need you to care for me." I bit out and then slammed my mouth shut. I was a brash beast! All I wanted was to feel her soft warm lips upon my naked face but I couldn't just say that. Could I? And now I was being rude to her and she pulled back.

"Why are you upset? You wanted me warm. We have a room for much less then what you would have paid..."

"And you were left exposed and unprotected while your senile grandfather hid in his cloak!"

"But...I thought you would be happy with the outcome." Her voice was timid and I pulled my hair back from my face in rough motions. Why was I fighting with her?

"Forgive me. Please. I did not enjoy being unable to help. I'm an ungrateful lout. You were very clever." Perhaps I said it all too quickly or sharply, but I did not have the feeling she was happy anymore. She got up and was bustling around and I sighed and stared at the crackling fire. I screwed this up royally.

As if she will fall into your arms now.

I finally stood and picked up my cloak, removed my heavy jacket and my weapon belt. Marieange was avoiding me as best she could in the small space. She removed her outer layers and pulled back the bedding, for some reason, and then replaced it. She took out her long braid, combing her fingers through the long strands. I became distracted watching her and wishing I wasn't such an unpractised novice in the art of women.

A knock on the door startled us both and Marieange called out a greeting.

"Your bath is ready." Came a voice from the hall and she thanked them.

"Don't delay." I encouraged and she tilted her head at me.

"The bath is for you as well."

"No, I want you to warm up. This is why we have come here."

"Ramik, I have been living with you for a week now and not once have I seen you bathe." My face flamed under the mask.

"One does not require full submersion to cleanse their body." Why was I defending my cleanliness?

"I think you have blood in your hair." She stated matter of factly and my hand came up to inspect. She was correct and I grunted and grabbed my cloak. Her hand stopped me and she pointed at a door that I'd thought to be the closet.

"Our bath is right in there."

Our bath...

I swallowed and frowned and looked at the door and swallowed again. I couldn't form words and she moved to open the door. "You don't mind sharing? I think I should bathe first since you do have blood on you." She looked back at me and I realized she did not mean share at the same time share, but share one after another share. I let out my excited breath and answered her feeling slightly deflated.

"Whatever you prefer." The thought of being even in the proximity of her naked body was arousing and when she moved to close the door I stepped forward and stopped her. "Leave it open." There were obviously other doors leading into this bath room, and I glanced behind her. Four other doors that all received a once over from me while I ensured they were all locked from this side of the bathing room. "I trust no one." My piercing gaze came back to her and her river water eyes were glazed with some heady emotion.

"Do you trust me?" She asked softly, looking into my soul with those searching eyes. I felt that heaviness in my chest. I knew this was important to answer honestly and perhaps try to not be a brute this time...

"I do." My hand rose of it's own volition to trace the curve of her cheek. She smiled at me and reached for my shirt. Her fingers coiled in the fabric and she rose on her toes to brush our lips together. Sensations fired through me at the soft caress of her mouth.

"I don't want to fight with you, Ramik." She was pleading for a truce with her expressive eyes, her hands clutched in my shirt.

My hands cupped her shoulders hesitantly. "I do not wish to fight with you. I wish to..." I ducked closer, drawn in, like a moth to flame. "I wish to kiss you." I felt dizzy as I leaned to her mouth. She went limp as our lips pressed and my hands tightened, and then slid to her back, to keep her upright. Her hands snaked up around my neck and she tilted her head to better kiss me.

The incredible feeling of her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth, her body on mine, had me running my hands down her back in yearning. She pulled back with a gasp and her eyes were alight with the flame of desire. "Our bath will get cold."

I let her retreat from my grasp and she started undoing her dress. "This tub looks big enough for two but you are not allowed in until I've inspected you for blood." She finished with her ties and the dress slid off her body with a symphony of erotic sounds. She was clad in only her chemise and I was rooted to the spot with a watering mouth.

She dragged her hand through the water and caught my gaze. "Ramik? Would you like to...bathe...with me?"

I think I nodded. My brain was in a state of disbelief and desire, both emotions so strong I was not sure which was the correct one to feel. My fingers were on my buttons and as my shirt came off, it pulled on the wound on my arm. I'd completely forgotten the cut but now I looked down to see I'd reopened it by so vigorously removing my shirt.

"Oh!" Marieange darted forward in her pale, thin, scrap of chemise. "You're hurt! You never said anything!"

"Tis nothing, a flesh wound." Her hands were everywhere, touching my arm, fluttering down my chest, conveying her concern. She left me quickly and grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the bath and then began gently wiping the blood from my arm. I was entirely aroused by her anxious touch, and by her floaty chemise, and by her long loose hair. I allowed my free hand to trail through the thick strands a few times while she cleaned the cut. Once it looked clean enough I slid my fingers up against her skull and turned her face to mine.

Perhaps she saw in my eyes all my restless emotions. Perhaps she was so intuitive that she knew how I was feeling. Perhaps she was just a good woman. She kissed my chin and then kissed my shoulder above the slice in my arm. "Take off your clothes."

I started on my pants. "You seem to say that to me often." I was feeling confident of her desire for me and she giggled.

"Have I?" She pulled the chemise over her head and dropped it to the ground. My hungry gaze tore over her body and I was startled to see the imprint of my mask on her hip. My face must have betrayed me because she ran her hand over the bruised area. "I like it." I felt wild with too many urges and she started climbing into the bath. She moaned at the hot water and my eyes closed in reverence. I would make her moan like that...later...later...

I discarded the rest of my clothing and took the basin to the edge of the tub. I quickly filled it, scrubbed my fingernails, which still had some blood around the edges, washed my hair and then stood back for her inspection.

"Turn around." She twirled her finger in the air and I dutifully spun in a circle so she could trace every outline of my body with her eyes. I was aroused and slightly embarrassed that I could not hide the fact, but then part of me preferred to be in this state then one of apathy. There was nothing virile about a flacid, dangling appendage.

"Join me." She whispered the words and I swear I lost more blood to said appendage.

I sank into the large tub across from her and rolled my neck with my eyes blissfully closed. The heat was so good to feel after being so cold. When you are cold, as we were for two days, you get to the point where you block it out and don't feel it anymore. You become numb.

Now every inch of skin was burning hot and it felt amazing. It almost made me forget there was a naked girl in here with me. Almost.

I fixed my eyes on her face and she had been watching me. She moved closer in the small space and reached for my mask. I twitched away from her hand and she paused. "Do you even bathe with it on?"

"I consider it my face." I could not help the words grinding out.

"Well...I accept both your faces as they are." She made her statement softly and then closed her eyes to wet her hair away from her face. I watched her with a thumping heart. This woman...

I yanked her close and water sloshed over the edge of the bath. My hands swept over her wet hair and her eyes seemed much larger, so much greener with her hair flattened to her skull. "Marieange ..." I could not think, so I didn't. I sealed our mouths together.

The bath felt even warmer as her naked body slipped against mine. Her kisses were sending throbs of delight through me as her hands felt their way over my chest. I needed her touch like I needed air and as her mouth began kissing down my neck, my head fell back to the edge of the tub.

How was I to concentrate on giving her pleasure when she licked my neck and nibbled my collarbone, and while her hands traced my chest, stomach, hip and cock...

My eyes flew open as her hand encircled my erection. Her face was buried in my neck, her voluptuous body molded to my side and her hand hesitantly stroked me beneath the surface of the water. My body rippled, my heart shuddered and my soul quaked.

I let her stroke me for a minute, because I really did not want to stop her, but my hand covered hers and gently moved it from my quivering arousal. "Could we finish our bath so I can take you to bed?" My voice was breathy and she kissed my ear, my cheek, my lips briefly and I could feel her trembling.

"Yesss, Ramik...oh yes." Her words had me kissing her with vigour simply because I could not stop and finish our bath after hearing how she wanted me. And now that I was kissing her again, how was I to stop without tasting her mouth one more time and one more time...

She put her fingers between our lips and I kissed those as well as she giggled and started kissing my mask. "I thought we were stopping," she sounded so happy.

"I thought I could..." I growled at her ear and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body was laid out on mine, a landscape of discovery, and I let my hand wander to the curve of her ass. "The quicker we bathe, the quicker we can exit."

Her laughter tickled my ears. "My thoughts exactly."

We pulled apart reluctantly and finished our bath. After picking up our clothing and returning to our room, I locked the adjoining door and checked the fire and threw my clothes on a chair. I turned around to find Marieange standing by the bed, still completely naked, waiting for me. Her wet hair looked black against her smooth pale skin, the imprint of my face, purple on her hip, and I approached her slowly. A strange sensation seemed to be riding through me and it was all because of her. The knowledge that she wished to lay with me made an erotic power heat my limbs and harden my cock. I stood before her, tensed, almost afraid to touch her and lose myself to what was building inside me.

She took a breath and then another, and she suddenly looked a little scared. "Do you...want me...to suck your...your...?" Heat suffused both our faces, as I remembered what the attackers had said about my Marieange.

"WHAT? No! Well, perhaps...but you do not have to...I mean... Why would you ask that?"

"You just stood there! I thought...thought..." she gestured between us and the heated red in her cheeks was actually quite becoming.

"You thought what...?"

"Most men want that...I mean...I don't really know...but..." Her open mouth trembled and then she bit her lip and covered her chest by hugging herself as she looked away.

"Marieange?" I wasn't sure what was wrong, what she was thinking. I did not want to think of the men I had killed for her. She did not need to tell me things she may have done under duress. I wanted to keep her happy and sorely did not want to damage the truce we'd come to. I let my hand trail down her arm and she shivered at my touch.

"I thought you were waiting for me to kneel before you." She was staring at the floor and anger stirred through me at my hesitancy. I should have just grabbed her. My hand tightened on her elbow to yank her closer.

Her eyes whipped up to me and I released her and stepped back at the surprise on her face. I'd made an error. Should not grab a woman who's been grabbed before. "Why would you think that?" My fists were clenched to resist grabbing her because I had a strong feeling I knew exactly why she had thought I would force her to her knees. I didn't want it to be true, but evidence was mounting. I also didn't want to mirror an assault in any manner by grabbing her to shake sense into her. "Did you think I would force you?" My voice was soft.

"No." She breathed out. "Never." She shook her head a few quick times.

My centre was tight and yet felt like it was crumbling. "Marieange ..." I spoke her name in desperation and she threw her arms around me to press her face to my chest.

"Promise me something, Ramik?" Her nails dug into my back and I held her tight.

"I have made you promises that I never thought I would utter to any woman."

"Just one more."

I stroked her wet hair, afraid to hear what she would ask. "What is it, my sweet?"

"When I act silly and frustrate you, just kiss me to make me stop."

I pulled back to meet her stare and her eyes were hopeful. I kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair and held her. Our naked bodies shivered next to each other.

"Perhaps we should be abed." She climbed in and I blew out all the lamps, so the fire was our only light, and followed her in. She reached for me as I slid beside her and our limbs tangled together.

"I would have knelt for you." She whispered into my neck and I groaned and grabbed a handful of hair to lift her lips to mine. She made a muffled little cry but it was lost in our mouths as we melted together beneath the blankets.

We touched and kissed and at one point I shed my mask so I could feel her face next to mine. She lost no time in exploring my mangled, scarred, aberrant face with her lips and I shuddered at the feel. I rolled her body on top of mine and swept my hands from shoulder to ass, the gentle curves rolling in harmonious lines. Her lips trailed down my neck and I was arching under her touch, my fingers grasping at her as she laved my nipples. She was licking and kissing my chest like I tasted good and I was delirious with sensations. Her mouth moved over my stomach, her fingers tracing the hard muscles and then fluttering over my cock, making it jump with eager energy.

She paused, her face so close to my erection that I had to look away to the ceiling. Such a sight to behold!

"I want to this time. I don't want to be afraid." She was whispering, perhaps more to herself than to me. I thought of touching her reassuringly but all I could reach was her head with my hand and I wasn't entirely sure I wouldn't just push her face into my groin. "You didn't even ask for it..."

I doubted an assailant would ask politely, and my fists clenched at the thought of some man shoving Marieange to her knees while he exposed himself and bade her suck. Her hand caressed me lightly and she laid her head on my hip and sighed.

"Every time I touch you, it just feels so right."

I could feel her breath on my cock and my eyes closed in delirium. Even this felt amazing to me. I didn't need more...

Her tongue traced the tip of my cock and I moaned softly at the wet slide of her tongue. Perhaps more would be interesting to explore...

"It tastes...nice." She giggled and licked again, more sure of herself, and my hips strained to move but I held them still. Speech was beyond me so I patiently waited...

She covered me with her mouth and I gasped as my body jerked. No wonder men forced women to do this...

My hands were gripping the sheets intently. I should not touch her...

Her mouth moved up and down and her hands moved, first to my hips, and then to cup my backside as she pleasured me. And what a pleasure it was...

The silken warmth of her mouth mimicked that of her flower but with the danger of her teeth right there and the tongue...

God, her tongue...

She suddenly stopped and I struggled to focus as she lifted her head. First I saw the fire sparkling in her eyes and then I saw she was smiling at me.

"Oh God Agi..." my mouth said those words even though my brain was thinking far naughtier things. I grabbed her and hauled her up my body so our faces were even. My hands bracketed her face, pushing away her hair. "I want you...I want to make love to you. Right now."

Her answer was a kiss and as I wrapped her in my embrace we rolled over and I spread her legs. I couldn't even stop kissing her long enough to double check and make sure she was ready. I arched my hips up and we only rubbed together. She moaned and I tried again to find heaven without having to help it along, but I was not experienced, and all I was managing to do was to inflame myself and perhaps her as well. But I couldn't stop, we couldn't stop. Even though our bodies were not joined we rocked together, rubbing together, moaning in ecstasy and then suddenly I slid inside her. Both our bodies shuddered and I paused to get her attention.

"I know you feel me inside you," I panted, as I brushed my hand down her cheek. "I feel _you_ inside of me."

She kissed me passionately, her fingers twining in my wet hair and our bodies moved rhythmically, dancing in time to our pounding hearts.

I was tumbling into ecstasy so mind numbing that I felt like I was dreaming. This wasn't real. Her ear, her neck, the taste of her skin, her long hair in my fingers, her sensual sounds...

I wanted to protect her, I wanted to pleasure her, I wanted her. She was most certainly mine at this moment, but how was I to keep her? Should I marry her? The assassin's bride?

I curled my body around her, into her. I never wanted to let go. She was mine. Mine.

Her arms were tight around my neck, holding my face in the crook of her neck and her body was quaking beneath me. I felt her body's embrace all the way to my heart and I groaned as my being emptied into her.

The silence in the stillness afterwards was punctuated only with our ragged breath. Her hand was the first to move and it rode through my hair slowly.

"Ramik," she smiled as she said my name. I could feel the curve of her mouth and I smiled with her.

Mine.

We slept in each others arms and I'd never felt so peaceful in all my life. I awoke after a few hours and with her soft feminine form nestled next to me, I felt like the most powerful of men. I languished in the warm inviting haven of her arms. Such overwhelming peace had been impossible to manufacture in my life. My body was constantly ready to run and therefore peaceful sleep was rare for me, but this night, once again, slumber came seamlessly and it had me in awe of her.

I cradled her head on my arm and propped myself on my elbow so I could stare down at her. Her magical eyes were closed, her lips parted just enough to breath. She was so precious to my eyes that I barely understood how a week ago I'd never even met her.

Would she marry me? I had little to offer but she also had little to live for. Her entire life was so recently altered. Her father dead, her attackers efficiently murdered before her eyes and me...

Where did I come into her life? Did she expect me to let her go after all we've shared? Would she want me to let her go? I could easily recall her asking me to never let her go and never leave her behind but was that only because of the danger? Did she no longer need me?

She turned on her side and nuzzled closer, still sleeping and resembling a beautiful, life size, breathing doll. What did I know of caring for a woman?

I slid back down under the blankets and took her firmly in my arms. She was mine. I would learn to care for her properly. I may never have thought a woman would accept me but now that one had, why exactly would I turn away? That would be the height of stupidity. If Marieange wanted me then we would remain together.

Marieange would be mine forever.

She stirred much later, after my brain had run through so many thoughts that I was almost ready to sleep again. Her lashes fluttered and she stretched her body, rubbing provocatively against me.

"Good morning," she purred, reaching to kiss my face.

I felt my chest tighten and give way as her lips pressed dainty kisses to my horrific scars. "Marieange ..." I felt like a weak, sex addicted version of myself and my hands spread on her backside to hold as much as possible. "We have to get going, keep moving."

"I know," she was smiling as she kissed my neck and collarbone, and then lay still with her head nestled perfectly on my shoulder. "This feels so nice..."

"Being warm?"

She laughed and ran her hand down the side of my body. "MmmHmm that's right, being warm..."

"They will evict us from the room." I am nothing if not a mood crusher.

"Alright, alright, time to get up." She slid away and my skin, my hands, my very soul cried out for her return, but I sat up and told myself to be patient.

We dressed in our warm layers and I replaced my cloak for our exit. Marieange gushed words of thanks to the proprietor while someone fetched our horses. The man made innuendos towards Agi, but she pretended to not notice and fussed over me. We left as soon as we could. For show, she helped me onto the horse first and then settled herself in front of me. She pulled my arms around her and took the reins as if she knew what she was doing. She said farewell to someone so I assumed we were being watched.

Ten minutes down the road I slid my hands over hers to take over and she relaxed into the circle of my arms.

"Can your decrepit grandfather be put to rest now?" I let the hood of my cloak fall back.

"He may have to return if you can't behave." She was joking.

"I can behave well, it's others that disappoint."

"Will we seek out another inn tonight?"

"We shall see what we run across."

We settled into companionable silence. I tucked my arm about her waist and she held it there with both her hands. I wondered if I should broach the subject of our future. She was allowed to say no to me, but I was scared of the possibility, so it was easier to not mention anything and just enjoy the sunlight together.

The day felt short compared to yesterday but that could have more to do with just how cold we were previously. As we came upon more buildings covered in snow, I saw the church and began heading there. Night was falling again and the time to make choices had come.

"Marieange?" I checked to see if she was awake.

"Yes?"

"I have something important to speak to you about. I was wondering, thinking that...if you and I, that is, if we were to..."

"Ramik? Are we stopping at the church?"

I slid down from our mount and helped her down. We stood holding hands on the stoop of the church and I looked into the eyes that had captivated my mind so completely.

"Will you be my wife, Marieange? Not just for safety, but because I want you with me forever."

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide, and then she was smiling brilliantly. "Yes! Yes Ramik. I will marry you."

I let myself enjoy the feeling of unadulterated acceptance for a moment and then started leading her into the church. "Wait!" she pulled on me. "Right now?"

"Why wait? Does it matter? Do you think you may change your mind?"

She was still pulling away, a look of anger on her face. "I won't change my mind but I...I don't want to be married like this!"

"Like how?" I was becoming angry at her resistance.

"Like this! Look at my dress! My hair! I won't have our marriage begin in such a disastrous state. I will marry you, Ramik. I swear it on everything I deem holy, but not like this." She went from angry to sad and I was less equipped to deal with her tears then her anger. I would have to wait.

I took her hand in mine and raised the gold ring for her to see. "This may be your mother's ring, but now it marks you as mine." I growled it out, incensed that I had no argument against her wishes. "When we can plan our wedding to your specifications I will make you mine forever."

She leaned her body on mine and gazed at me with emotion in her eyes. "I thought we've already been married for two years."

I began grumbling about her ruining my plans and I heard movement behind me. I whipped around, shielding Marieange, and found the priest, obviously coming to see what the commotion on his stoop was.

"Can I help you?" he was an older man, but his face took on no sign of disdain as it traveled over my mask.

"Forgive us for interrupting your prayer. We will be on our way." I turned to leave but he called out again.

"I couldn't help over hearing your discussion?" He paused to let us explain but neither of us said a word. "You could be handfast until time permits a gathering and a gown." He smiled indulgently past me and I knew Marieange was smiling back at him.

"What a perfect idea!" She exclaimed and I was dragged into a whirlwind of soft words, spoken prayer and linked fingers, right there on the steps, to fast us together until we were ready to wed.

She beamed at me and though I wanted to grin at her, like a young boy, the mask made it difficult. I settled on a pleased serious expression and when the ritual was done she hugged first me and then the priest.

"Thank you, father."

"My pleasure, child. May God shine his light upon you both."

We mounted our horse and continued through the town. I thought of stopping but I truly wanted to get my woman home as quickly as possible. When we approached the inn and I spied a group of seedy men gathered out front, I casually steered us away.

"Do you mind if we continue on?" I asked her, knowing that whatever she said we were not going to stay here tonight.

"I don't mind, your body keeps me pleasantly warm." She snuggled closer and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Yours tends to stoke my internal fire as well."

Her fingers suddenly laced through mine, reminiscent of our hand-fasting, and she brought my knuckles to her mouth. "I love you."

Her words slithered through me and at first I thought, impossible, she can't know you, you are an evil person, you kill without qualm, she only has joined herself to you for safety. But then I recalled her brave face when I appeared to save her. Her lips searching for mine after I sliced her rapist's throat. I recalled her plea for me to never leave her. Her fear that I would leave her. Her naked body undulating under mine.

We left the town and continued on the wide path through the woods. The moon was out, but every so often a cloud would pass over it and block all the light. I felt decidedly like the moon as I pondered this thing called love.

She must love me. For her to give me her body and pledge herself to me. She must love me. But where did that leave my heart? I was not prepared for all she was bringing to my life. What if I impregnated her? Dear god! The child assassin? What else could I teach my child but what I know? And would my child even dare to look at me? What if my spawn looked like me?

These thoughts were uncomfortable and alien. Perhaps it was better that we were only hand-fast. She could break our agreement once she realized how cold I am. How unfeeling. Love? How would I even know what that feels like?

I was too lost in thought and I heard the whistle of air one second before the arrow took me in the back. My breath was robbed from my lungs, but I instinctively sheltered Marieange and slid us from the mount in one motion. The arrow was not too deep, due to my layers of cloth, but it fucking hurt! It was lodged in my upper back off to the left side. I thought about ripping it out but if it was barbed I would bleed uncontrollably.

I turned Marieange and pressed our foreheads close. "We are attacked. Run to those bushes and use your knife if you must." I pushed her to go and she stumbled in the heavy snow and then ran.

I flipped my cloak off my arms and turned a tight circle, my eyes flicking over trees and brush, looking for our assailants. The horses danced nervously, still tethered together and I wondered if this was about the horses. We looked to be using only one and some people were greedy. I spied the man in the tree with the bow and heard someone approaching from behind. I crouched as I spun and the sword swung over my head. The Punjab flew to take out the man's legs and as he fell I jumped up, ignoring the roaring pain in my back and I stabbed a knife down into his throat. I crouched over him like a lion over his prey and surveyed the moonlit night. Nothing moved in the brush but I could hear muffled speech.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" I flipped the bloody knife back into my hand and tried to stand but the arrow in my back kept it from being a smooth motion. I heard a girlish cry but tried to block thoughts of Marieange from my head. If I took another arrow she was as good as dead.

"Preying on travellers is not very original I'm afraid." I kept one eye on the man with the bow and one on the bush where I'd directed Marieange. "And perhaps you should be the one taunting me. Why so silent good messieurs? Bitten off more than you can chew? Your friend here," I kicked the dead man, "He certainly couldn't cope. Can you?"

"Shut up, freak!"

"Ah," I turned towards the voice and another piped up across the clearing.

"Shut up, Jacob!"

I tsked as I placed where the other voice came from. "Two of you reveal your locations. Such poor craftsmanship." I sneered. "You fail this round of shaking hands with the devil."

An arrow whizzed through the air as one man exploded from the bush, and another ran at me from the other side. I dodged the arrow, tossed the small bloody knife at attacker number one and drew my longest blade. I cracked my whip in the second man's face to keep him back while I parried with the first. An arrow whistled by my ear and rage filled me. What did they want? The horses? Money? Marieange? My death?

I fully engaged with the first man, trying to drive him back and make him stumble in the snow. The second man rushed me and I had to dive forward to escape both their blades. I had forgotten the arrow until I rolled over it, snapping the wood and driving it further into my back. My breath went out of me a second time but I stood shakily as my assailants laughed.

"Not so cocksure now, are you?" The first ugly brute chuckled and I cracked the Punjab with all my burning hatred and his neck severed almost completely. The second man stared in horror at his two fallen comrades, side by side, both practically beheaded, and I could see his fear. I ran at him and he did not ready himself fast enough. His blade bounced off my face as I drove mine into his stomach, and the mask kept me relatively protected while I gutted the man. I could feel his blood pour over my hands, innards hot with life, and I wrapped an arm around his throat and hid behind his dying corpse, entrails falling from his torso. I needed to focus on the marksman in the trees. My shoulder screamed in pain but there was no time for pain. I had to keep Marieange safe.

"Agi?" I called out, trying to recall how many men I just killed.

The marksman was not at his perch and Marieange sobbed. "Answer me!" Fear was drowning me in panic. Was the man upon her already?

"Ramik!" She cried out for me and I could barely think past the panic in my chest. My vision was blurring and I ground my teeth together and started dragging the dead body with me as I moved towards Marieange. Where was that goddamn archer?

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I scanned the dark brush for signs of movement.

"Yes...yes...but you...you're bleeding." She was emerging hesitantly from the woods and seeing her whole and safe caused my vision to blur even more. I was crying just to see her and I blinked madly to clear my sight.

"Don't move! Stay there!" I spun around, trying to watch every direction, and carrying the dead man as a shield was becoming too difficult. I dropped his body and instantly something in the bush caught my eye.

The flicker of movement.

"Agi! Get down!" I screamed it as the arrow flew past me and then I charged the archer, hoping he would have no time to set another arrow.

He did not. I tackled him to the snow and put my hands around his throat. His eyes bulged as I choked the life from him and he tried to break my hold at first and when his hands left mine I should have noticed and been worried.

His knife buried itself in my side and I twisted away from the weapon and then crushed his windpipe with the last of my strength and rage. I collapsed on his dead body panting and hoping they were all dead.

I lifted my head and the moon suddenly burst forth from behind a cloud to illuminate the snow like thousands of tiny crystals.

I heard the priest echo in my head again. May God shine his light upon you...

I tried to push myself up and the arrow in my back made me fall back down onto the corpse. I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up as something ran down my face. Blood dripped into the snow off my chin and I growled out loud as I stood on my feet.

I turned to find Marieange and couldn't see her. "Agi...?" my voice only whimpered her name and something in the clearing got my attention.

My mask, cut almost entirely in half, lay in the snow and my hand rose up to touch my scarred face. Blood was running freely down my cheek and my side. I stumbled forward, holding the wound beneath my ribs, my eyes intent on the spot where I last saw Marieange.

"Where are you?" I called out as my fears rode through me. That last arrow whistled past me...

No...NO! It wasn't fair! I just found her! I just found my spouse!

I hurried as fast as my injuries would allow but half way through the clearing I fell to my knees.

"Marieange!" I was sobbing. Tears and blood ran down my mangled face and I knew this pain in my chest was more than any physical pain I'd ever endured.

I loved her.

"Marieange!" My heart, my soul, the centre of my being cried out and I tried to get to my feet but my body seemed unwillingly to cooperate. I sagged forward, my hands in the snow and watched the blood drip off my face, making patterns in the white, and I just wanted to die. If she is dead just let me die.

I failed her.

Handfast for an hour.

I closed my eyes and remembered the taste of her skin, the scent of her hair, the first time her lips touched mine...

I slid down into the snow, ready to embrace death as completely as I'd embraced my Marieange. It was time.

Darkness and cold settled through me and there was an angel with eyes as deep as a burgeoning river...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story!**

I was warm.

That was my first thought as I tried to wrestle my way from darkness.

My lashes fluttered...well...only one eye opened. The other would not cooperate.

I stared at the stone ceiling, not recognizing the patterns. Was this...Purgatory?

"Ah, the knight awakens." A masculine voice rumbled pleasantly and I turned to fix my open eye on the priest that hand-fast me to Marieange.

Marieange...?

My heart clenched and I felt my mouth tremble in a childish manner before I bit my lip hard enough to taste blood.

Why couldn't I just die with her?

"You've been sleeping for almost five days. Here drink this." He handed me a small cup of weak tea and helped me drink it slowly and hesitantly. My shoulder pulled as I moved and from what I could feel, half my skull was wrapped in bandages, but he'd discovered my corpse, bound my wounds and kept me alive, and I should be thankful.

"Thank you," I mumbled morosely, my voice scratchy with neglect. "My eye..."

"The cut was so close to the eye that I thought it would heal best if you did not use it for now. It was down to the bone. Very serious wound." He was looking at my bare face, had for days, but the pity I could read in his eyes was making my anger stir.

"My wife, my Agi..." I had to ask. "Did you find her body?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Her body?" Oh God...the pain...

"I tried but...I have failed her." I could feel the tears building under my bandage, hot as blood. His hand was a warm reassurance on my shoulder.

"She is resting, Ramik."

My head spun, making me dizzy though I was flat on my back, and joy and disbelief raced through me, competing for purchase. I struggled to sit up. "She lives? She is here?" My heart pounded. "Where? Take me to her! Now! I beg you!"

He chuckled. Laughed! I ground my teeth and sat up with the help of some unknown power source. I could feel the wound in my shoulder pulling uncomfortably, and the one in my side began to feel very warm as my head spun and I fell forward into blackness.

I awoke perhaps a few minutes later, perhaps it was hours, I had no way to know. The priest was praying beside me.

"Sir?" I croaked and he stood quickly, with a frown, to hunch over me.

"I will ask that you do not try to move again. You ripped open the knife wound in your side. Must I tell you that you nearly died? You were practically scalped! Stay still."

My heart was tripping in my chest. "Marieange?" I looked at him with my one eye, praying that what he said before was not some feverish dream.

He smiled, a wrinkling and softening of his face. "She sits by your side day and night, praying for you to wake, but she is only so strong. She needed rest. She will return once she is refreshed.

I felt tears building, gratitude, joy, and love, filled me and heated me. We were both alive. "Thank you...thank you..." I couldn't speak through the emotion that flooded me.

"She has told me much of your good deeds. She believes you are her destiny." The emotion inside me soured as I recalled how unworthy I was of Marieange's generous thoughts.

"She thinks...I'm her knight...a dark knight..." I laughed bitterly. "I'm not." I felt the need to confess suddenly and since he was a priest I let the emotion spill from within me. "She deserves so much more, so much better. I kill people. It's all I know how to do. It's what I can do. With this face, my options are so limited. I frighten people without trying and so often found myself on the wrong side of a blade." I closed my eyes against the painful memories of my past. "I turned to violence. I can at least profit from it while keeping myself alive. Some people deserve death but... Marieange's father...did she tell you of his demise? What they did to his eyes? I never enjoyed killing men as I enjoyed killing those men."

"Ramik," his hand laid gently on my arm. "There is no need to confess your sins to me. I do not judge the choices you have made." He paused at the look on my face and then started again. "If you were not exactly the man you are, then Marieange could very well be dead or worse. I do not doubt it. Take comfort in your strength and abilities. They serve you and your wife well."

We were silent for a moment as I digested his words. How correct he was that Marieange possibly needed me precisely as I was. I sighed as I imagined her asleep just down the hall. I wanted to run down the hall to her side. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her and profess my undying love and devotion. I yearned to remedy my own stupidity for not realizing sooner how much I cared for her. The memory of her saying I love you and my consequent silence, burned inside me. I needed to make it right. I needed her next to me right this moment, but I was too weak to make it so.

I hated myself fiercely. What a useless excuse for a man I was!

"Ramik, I know you have just awoken but you must be told what occurred that night."

I met his gaze and his face was gravely serious. "What do you mean?" I was ignited with dangerous curiosity.

"Marieange was very brave in rescuing you." His eyes pitied me my injuries. "She lifted you to the horse and found her way back here. She said she didn't know who else would help you both."

I hated myself even more. She had to rescue me? How horribly backwards! How awful for her! And how true that no one would help us. I was a deformed assassin and she my wench. Who, but a man of God, would ever lend us a hand?

"She was very..." he searched for the right word. "Distraught by the time she reached my door. Your breathing was very shallow and she thought you would die. You bled all down the horse and all over her clothing. She begged me to perform a miracle and save you."

"And so you have." I felt more myself suddenly. I felt colder, harder, more determined that no one would best me ever again. All these new emotions were clouding the way I usually operated.

"She needs you, Ramik." I fixed the priest with as hard a look as I could muster with one eye and laying flat on my back.

"Have I not already pledged my life to her?"

He smiled at me and nodded, folding his hands religiously. "And God has restored your life so you may live it out with her as you both dreamed. What a blessing?"

I took a deep breath and sagged in exhaustion as I thought of my darling Marieange, alive. "Yes, a blessing..."

"I will allow you to rest. Are you hungry? Should I heat some broth, and the stew? I'm sure Marieange will be hungry when she wakes. I will fetch the food." He patted me gently. "Rest. She will wake soon."

He left me to my thoughts and I sort of wished he had stayed. My thoughts were too deep, too painful, too self flagellating for me to handle in my guilty state of mind. I wanted to just get out of this bed and walk away from this place with Marieange in my arms, but I was a sorry excuse for a knight, dark or otherwise.

I kept replaying what I could remember of the night. I kept feeling the loss of her and knew it would not go away until my eyes held her countenance once more.

But I called out to her as I fell into the snow, bleeding like a stock pig? Why did she not come?

Only Marieange had the answers, but the longer I lay there turning memories over in my mind, the more I concluded that none of what occurred mattered. All that mattered now was that we loved each other, we were alive, we would be married and I would live for her. Fate had spared no dramatics in bringing her and I together. Our love was fated to happen and I no longer had any doubts as to how I felt. Our hearts had been efficiently thrust together through turmoil and our bodies already seemed to know one another.

I shifted uncomfortably as I recalled the passion between us when we touched. Would any woman feel so good next to me? I liked to think not. My Marieange was a special creature.

I began conjuring memories of the two nights in her arms. The taste of her juices and her admission to liking the stamp on her hip. The intoxication of her lips exploring me, the feel of her breasts on my bare chest. Her soft warm tongue caressing my cock with eager innocence. I groaned at the train of my thoughts and started trying to roll to my side only to be stopped by ripping pain.

"God damn me to hell..." I growled as I flattened once more. At least the pain took care of my growing erection.

I sighed and looked around the room for some sort of distraction. I wanted time to fly by so that Marieange would come in the door and smile at me. I stared at the doorway, willing her to appear. How did I become so obsessed with the sight of her? Was it my near death that possessed me so? Was it the horrible crawl across the snow, searching the brush for any sign of her?

No. Even before that night, I'd noticed my obsession with her eyes, her long thick hair, the curves of her waist and backside...

I groaned and closed my eye to contain the swell of lust. Just thinking of her drove me mad! And I'd almost lost her. She almost lost me. Who would have cared for her if I died in the snow?

I wanted to roll over, I wanted to move, I wanted to run, to fight! I wanted to find some way to quell these thoughts, but all I could do was lie here and think of that woman, my Marieange...

I must have drifted to sleep, because I was holding a warm curvy form in my embrace, rolling across a grassy patch of earth, filling my hands with thick, sun scented hair and tasting the sweet succulence of my woman's lips. I heard quick footsteps and didn't think it was odd in the middle of a field. The swish of fabric coming closer and closer made me want to dig a huge hole for my lady and I to hide in. I did not want to leave her embrace. If I left her embrace I would never feel it again...

"Ramik?" the soft call penetrated my mind and the dream dissolved.

It felt strange only opening one of my eyes, only being able to open one of my eyes, and she slipped from my mind and arms, as I lost the dream and woke flat on my back, battered, bandaged and alone.

Damn.

"Hello." That precious voice. Thoughts fled my mind as I turned my head towards my blind eye, and beheld the woman from my dream, sitting at my bedside.

"I've been waiting for you." She breathed out, her bright eyes shining with tears. "Again."

I fiercely wished for strength to sit up and hold her. I fiercely wished for words to express the swell of longing and love that filled me to the brim as my heart pounded madly.

"Hello," was all I managed to say for now. My throat felt tight but still she smiled at me. Her trembling lips became the focus of my eyes. How I wanted to taste those lips...

"How do you feel?" she reached out and swept her hand down my cheek.

"Much better now." I whispered as I quickly held her hand to my face, closing my eye at the blissful feeling.

"Oh Ramik..." she broke off and threw her head to my chest, only to gasp and retreat, sitting back before I could even hold her. "I'm sorry. That must have hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." tears were falling gently from her eyes and I held my hand out to her.

"Marieange?" I pleaded with that one word for her to come closer. She sobbed wretchedly and covered her mouth as her eyes squeezed shut. She shook with her sobs and I wondered if I was missing something, as her tears dropped on her skirts.

"I'm sorry. I just...I thought I would never hear you say my name again. It sounds so perfect on your tongue..." she slid from her seat to kneel by my bed. Her hand laced with mine. "Thank you, Ramik," she kissed my fingers. "You saved me again, my brave knight..."

"I did not save you." My disturbing attempts to protect and save her had only brought her more harm. If I'd only planned better. "My inattention almost rendered you killed or captured by more ruffians. I should have been watching. I should have been more alert. I should have..." She covered my mouth with her fingers and the soft tips upon my lips had my words halting.

"Ramik..." her brow was furrowed at me. "Will you never see?"

"See what exactly?" My own brow was trying to furrow, but the bandages pulled and I smoothed my expression. "I have only one eye to see with at the moment..."

Her hands bracketed my face and her gorgeous eyes turned stormy. "I want you to see your worth."

I felt warm all through my body. "I have no worth, Marieange. I could not even keep you safe."

She looked exasperated and dropped her hands from me. "But I AM safe! There's not a scratch upon me!"

"And what of the journey from the woods to this church? It left a scar upon you. Do not try to tell me it did not!"

"Would you have preferred I leave you to die?" her eyes flashed.

"Better I die then live as half a man!" Why was I fighting with her?

She was furious with me. "What half is missing exactly? Your brain?" The slight had me up in arms, though I knew this would not lead smoothly into me telling her how I felt.

"What good am I to you lying in this bed? What can I even do for you in this state?" I hit the bed for emphasis and pain rode through my back.

The anger melted off her face as quickly as it appeared and she moved closer, her mouth opening. "You can...keep breathing." I did not think those were the words she was going to finish with, and she bowed her head as a blush rose to her face. "I had to at least try and save you. Did you expect me to just let you die in the snow? After all you've done...after all we've shared?" her voice was whisper soft.

I was an ass.

"Marieange? Please forgive me." She looked up with watery eyes, rosy cheeks and heartbreak written on her face. "Come closer, lay your head on my chest. It will not hurt me." I lifted my arm and she buried her face eagerly against me. I ran my fingers through her hair and held her tight to me. "Being injured and bedridden makes me tense. I should not be arguing with you about saving me. You are the only reason I still live, but more important than that, you are the reason I am alive."

She sniffed against me. "Don't they both mean the same thing?"

"No, my darling. I still live because of your doing, but I am alive only for you." She lifted her head and I adored the confusion in her beautiful eyes, even as I realized I was terrible at this. "What I mean to say..." My pulse increased as I tried I figure out how to explain. "I was ready to die, mostly because I thought you were dead." My hand curled into her hair feeling the curve of her skull. I drew her closer. "I fell to the snow, expecting to die, and missing you so dreadfully, I thought I was dying before I was even dying." I was VERY terrible at this. "Marieange ..." I tried to drag her closer, needing to feel those soft plump lips on mine, and also needing to stop my stumbling mouth from going on. I still felt half dead, lying in the snow, but I knew the taste of her lips would stir me to life. Her kiss would heal me...

She pulled closer, her breath warm on my chin.

"I...I have to apologize, Ramik. You were there in the clearing, calling for me, but I was frozen with fear. You were covered in blood...you couldn't even stand..." her hands were petting me, almost desperate to feel me whole. "I just love you so much...the sight of losing you was killing me..." her breath hitched as her mouth begged for mine.

"Agi, I lov..." I was rudely interrupted.

"Glad to see you up." The pleasant rumble of the priest's voice had Marieange pulling away, and I almost glared at the man. "Let's get some broth into you before we try anything more substantial.

"I'll feed him." Marieange smoothly scooped the bowl from his tray and I started to argue, I could feed myself, but I stopped. She wanted to feed me?

The priest lifted my head and propped the pillow behind me and the spoon came to my mouth. I met Marieange's eyes. They were shining at me, sparkling like jewels, and I had a feeling she knew exactly what I was going to say before we were interrupted. I opened my mouth obediently and she slipped the spoon between my lips.

I closed my mouth around the spoon, my eyes locked with hers, and the whole process felt extremely erotic. Perhaps everything with my Marieange was erotic.

I ate half the bowl while the priest checked the bandages around my middle and puttered around us. I was curious as to just how bad off I was, but didn't want to ask in front of Agi. He would find the time to be straight with me later.

As for Agi, she was very silent as the priest checked my head bandage and helped me roll to look at my back. I was fatigued by the time the process was done and the simple broth felt like lead in my stomach.

"You are healing well. Perhaps two or three weeks will see you up and about." Two or three weeks? I felt breathless with helplessness. I could do nothing about any of this!

Marieange suddenly took my hand and I didn't feel so helpless. Our eyes locked and the priest picked up his things and discreetly made his exit.

Silence enveloped us and I stared at Marieange, letting emotion fill me. We were whole and safe, why not let the waves of emotion strip me of all sense and reason?

Marieange slid from her chair and shimmied her round bottom next to me on the bed. "May I sit here?" she batted her lashes and I nodded. She played with my fingers for a moment before she found her voice. "Can you forgive me for being so cowardly?"

"Cowardly? Marieange, you saved me! I would have died if not for you."

"But I couldn't move. I should have run to your side to let you know I was fine. I just watched you as you fell...there was so much blood..."

"Hush pet." I squeezed her hand, not wanting to remember, and she looked over with tears shining in her eyes. "That is in our past. Do not think of it anymore. We have a future to think of because of your brave actions."

A smile began turning the corners of her lips and I lifted my hand to trace the line of her jaw. As I touched her she stretched out her neck for me, as if my touch made her want to reach for more. She closed her eyes and my hand swirled to her neck, sweeping and caressing the skin with fondness. She moved under my touch like a feline seeking attention and when her mischievous orbs fixed on me the feline was alive inside her. It made me realize that I had the ability to turn her tears to fire. It was a powerful feeling to hold inside my heart.

"Now," she leaned over, holding my hand in hers upon her chest, leaning closer until our faces were almost touching. "What was that you were saying before we were interrupted?"

The hopeful sparkle in her eye made a smile curl my mouth. I buried one hand in the back of her hair. "I love you, Marieange."

I tried to pull her in but she kissed my cheek instead. "I love you, Ramik. I knew it the moment you asked my name. I knew it in the air around us when we touched. I knew it before we became lovers, but feel it even deeper since then. I never imagined I could want, the way I want you." She was much better at this then I was.

"I apologize that I had to be on death's door before I realized."

She laughed lightly and rested our cheeks together. "Say it again for me?"

"I love you." I only breathed it into her hair but she sighed happily and snuggled gently into me. I held her for a minute but I was not relaxed. "Marieange?" I felt lecherous but I needed her lips, her taste. "I have been dreaming of your kiss for days now." I sounded so desperate. "Will you kiss me...please?"

She pulled back in surprise, but smiled and ran her hand down my cheek. "I'm afraid to get carried away."

A lopsided grin curled my mouth and I felt laughter bubble up inside me. "Carried away? With a one eyed cripple?"

"You are not crippled!" She was frowning again and I was tired of saying the wrong things. I was tired of being gentle. I yanked her down to my mouth. Our lips met with crushing force and pain echoed up my skull, but as Marieange melted into the kiss, so did I.

Tongues danced together, as I tried to show her with my mouth how much I loved her. My hands were tight in her hair, her soft curves pressing me gently and this...this was worth living for. It was worth dying for. She broke away with a gasp and delicately rested her head on my shoulder.

"See? Now I want to strip you naked," she confessed and I did laugh out loud.

"In a church, my love?"

"We are fast together. There is nothing unholy about the love between man and woman..." her hand slid down over my stomach.

"Stop," I groaned. "Or I will help you undress against my better judgement." I clutched her tight. "I love you so, my Agi..."

"I was so afraid, Ramik." She held me tight in her embrace. "I didn't want to live without you."

"And you won't." I pledged. "Once I am healed, we will be married and then I will take you home and lock all the doors and never leave." She kissed me again, gently and sweetly.

"That sounds nice but won't you get bored?" she giggled against my lips and I rolled my face over hers.

"Never, my sweet Marieange." Our lips met over and over, so often, that time itself unravelled as we loved, and I rode the waves of bliss that her love had brought to me. I could not let her go and she would not leave me, especially when I became lightheaded from too much activity. We fell asleep in each other's embrace, chaste in our clothing, but the stern look from the priest in the morning, no matter that we were hand-fast, made it a one time only event. It could be he was only concerned for my quick recovery.

The days began to take on a routine of their own. I was healing and feeling stronger. The priest was a kind knowledgeable man and I never liked a man of God as I liked this one. His view of the world was wider than most religious people and he never tried to sway me to pray, though I might have been convinced if he'd pushed harder.

Marieange was forever at my side, holding my hand, feeding me, telling me how wonderful I am and I told her a hundred thousand times how I loved her. Our stolen kisses promised of carnal pleasure, but my injuries and our conscious kept us chaste.

Three weeks inched by and the day finally came when I stood on my feet and moved about and did not feel dizzy or fall over. It was amazing progress after being knifed, shot with a barbed arrow and having my hair and face half peeled off my skull. Marieange clapped excitedly and the priest nodded. "Another few days..." he murmured and I felt the end of this trial coming near. He did not even replace the bandage around my head! I could blink as much as I wanted and though it made me feel girly, I fluttered my lids far more than was actually necessary.

That night I lay in bed, learning the long, puckered, healing scar that ran through my already disfigured face, thinking of Marieange, of course, and wondering what we would do with our lives. Should I keep selling my skills of death or should I find another profession? A safer profession? I was not sure what else I could do with my life, with this face, but I needed to somehow provide for my wife.

My ears picked up footfalls even though the person was trying to be quiet and I watched my door with a frown. Who was skulking about in the church at this hour?

Just as I thought about investigating, Marieange came inside my door, dressed in a floaty, white nightgown. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she shut the door behind her, leaning her backside against it briefly. She put her finger to her lips and shushed me from making any sound. She did not look distressed so I watched her curiously as she approached slowly, put down her candle at my bedside and then efficiently lifted the flimsy night garment up and over her head.

I sat up quickly, my eyes darting over her curvy naked body. Did she want to...lay with me?

She tossed back the blankets and climbed over me. She lost no time as she reached for my lips, pressing her breasts to my chest and I moaned as we kissed and my arms snaked around her.

How many nights did I lay here imagining this very thing?

I settled into the pillows with my woman in my arms and planned to enjoy this, even though part of me was shocked at our behaviour in a house of the lord. Her body shifted to straddle my legs, her hands tugging the loose pants from me, and I could not stop her. I did not wish to stop her. Not even a bit.

She returned to my lips and my hands caressed her back and swept over her hair as we loved each other with silent adoration. I still did not feel well enough to take charge above her, but her position over me suited our need.

I guided her over my swollen, aching shaft and she mewled in my ear as I pierced her body.

"I love you." I groaned it against her hair as I clutched her to me greedily. She shifted and ground her body over mine, moving with a hip rolling rhythm.

"I love you," she kissed my lips briefly and moved off down my neck. "Now...then...forever..."

"Marieange..." I writhed beneath her, unable to touch enough of her skin. I was encompassed in her love. I'd never felt it so acutely in my heart and I pressed my hips up to meet hers, holding her down with my arms so I could try to fill her up with my love, fill her up with life.

Our bodies moved to a primal ancient dance, and I felt apart from myself. I felt as if I was looking down on our naked embrace, watching the curve of her back flex, watching my hands sweep her skin.

Her lips sought mine and I gave her everything within me. I was helpless to resist her.

"Let me go..." she breathed at my mouth and I went cold. My hands gripped her harder.

"What?" I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. She wanted me to...let her go?

"I want...well...just let me go and I'll show you." She pinched me and wiggled, and I realized she only meant my tight embrace and not to let go of her with my heart. Tears stung my eyes as I released her. Such pain from a few misinterpreted words? I did not even feel like making love any longer. I just wanted to hold her forever and never let go, even if she begged me to.

She touched my chin and our eyes met. "Ramik?" her finger traced my cheek and I knew she'd noticed my pain. I myself noticed she was upright, still holding my cock within her and I let my eyes travel down and up our new position. Heat filled me and my hands so naturally came to rest on her thighs.

Her fingers trailed over my stomach and she moved her hips hesitantly. A ripple went through her and her hands splayed on my chest.

"Oh." The sound was soft and delicate from her mouth but I understood the nuance in her voice. It spoke of her possible pleasure, so large, that it threatens to encompass your whole being. Pleasure so precise, it shoots ripples of energy through to your brain until you are so overwhelmingly pleasured that you cannot think, cannot move, only wish to drown yourself in the feeling and collapse when it is finished with you.

It was how I felt the first time she accepted me into her body.

I don't really know how I knew she wanted this, but I gripped her hips and began guiding her back and forth over my erection. She shook and trembled and her nails scratched at my stomach and my arms. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and when she touched her breasts, I almost lost my mind. Fortunately she lost hers first. Her fingers tightened in her hair, her chest heaving, and she quaked as I felt her flower clench down on me.

I was ready to let go of myself.

I pulled her shaking, trembling frame down to my chest and thrust only a few more times before spilling the seed of life into her.

She panted hot little breaths into my neck and her body kept shuddering for minutes afterwards. I held her flushed body close and whispered my love in her ear, kissing her anywhere and everywhere my lips would reach.

I dragged the blankets over us as we nestled together in bed and Marieange curled against me, dropping kisses to my chest and shoulders as we found a comfortable position.

"I have some news," she finally whispered after some time spent languishing in bliss.

I was curious, though could not fathom who the news would be about. "What is it, my love?"

She looked up and just seeing the banked fire in her eyes had me pulling her closer for a few exploratory kisses.

Kisses turned to wandering hands and I started rolling over her but my back muscle seized in warning. I laid out on my back and she snuggled close with concern on her face. "Too soon for that." I apologized briefly and ran my fingers through her hair. "What was your news, pet?"

Her smile grew wide and her eyes sparkled. "I believe I may be pregnant."

...

 **Thanks again for reading this craftydevil story! Happy New Year!**


End file.
